


Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka and the Council Watch YouTube

by DogsAreTheBest312



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Character Reactions, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Skywalker Family Drama, watching youtube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogsAreTheBest312/pseuds/DogsAreTheBest312
Summary: Exactly what the title says! I noticed that there isn't a story like this for Star Wars, so I made my own! More details in-story. Rating for paranoia and language.Crossposted from fanfiction.net





	1. Star Wars Recap Song - The Warp Zone

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently discovered how to format bold and such on here, so I decided to bring my other story over here from fanfiction.net, which is actually my first work.
> 
> Please note: I've only seen Episodes I-VII and some of The Clone Wars. I haven't seen Rogue One or Rebels, although I know some of the stuff surrounding them. I also don't know much about the expanded universe besides Mara Jade's existence. So don't expect any Rebels or EU stuff.
> 
> This occurs in the middle of The Clone Wars, sometime after Mortis but before Satine dies (there's a reason for that). I haven't decided exactly when yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to Disney, and the videos belong to their rightful makers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first video is "THE STAR WARS RECAP SONG" by The Warp Zone. It's gotten stuck in my head constantly since I watched it for the first time. Anything that would appear on-screen is in parentheses, unless it's obvious.

**23 BBY Coruscant**

He was already done with today, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

In a rare reprise from the war, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his padawan Ahsoka Tano were spending time at the Jedi Temple. Next thing Anakin knows, he's in the middle of what appears to be Padme's apartment, along with Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the Jedi Council.

After everyone got over the initial shock (C-3PO taking the longest), Padme realized that there was a holocron on her coffee table that hadn't been there before the Jedi had appeared. Picking it up, she handed it to Master Yoda. The ancient Jedi Master opened it, and a recording of a voice played:

_"To Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and the Jedi Council:_

_I come from a galaxy where your story, as well as your future, are considered to be fictionist tales created for entertainment. Everything from the discovery of Anakin on Tatooine to more than five decades into your future has been covered._

_We also have a system similar to the Holonet, where people make self-made videos (our galaxy's version of a holo) and publish them, also for entertainment. Some of these videos are of the series that was made of your lives, called Star Wars. Enclosed here are some of those videos. After this message, and after each video, this holo will turn off automatically, and will resume at the next video when turned on again. Enjoy._

_Please know: this is not going to be a happy story for you, nor will these be easy to watch. All but three of you in this room will be dead by the end of the war if these events unfold, all of you in twenty-four years. **(1)** This is a story mainly about Jedi, but affects the entire galaxy. Senator Amidala is here because this is also the story of her children and grandchildren._

_-A friend_

_P.S. Anakin and Padme: tell the others what happened after The First Battle of Geonosis. They will find out either way."_

As soon as the message ended, the entire Council and Ahsoka turned to Anakin and Padme. Obi-Wan crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow in anticipation. _What have you gotten yourself into this time Anakin?_ he thought to himself.

The couple looked at each other, then Anakin sighed. "Right after Geonosis, when I was escorting Padme home to Naboo, the two of us got married."

For a minute, the other Jedi in the room just stared at him. Then the entire room exploded into noise, different members of the Council arguing with one another, saying things like "I knew this would happen" or "We have failed him." Only Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stayed quiet.

"Quiet, you will be!" At the sound of the Jedi Grand Master's voice, all of the Jedi fell silent. "Watch these videos now, we will. Wait, the fate of Skywalker and Amidala can."

"But Master Yoda-" Master Windu was silenced by a look from the green alien, who turned to Anakin's master and padawan. "Know, did you?" They both shook their heads.

"Anakin, why didn't you tell me? " Obi-Wan asked. Anakin looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "There were so many times I wanted to. But I just couldn't bring myself to, especially after you were appointed to the Council. I couldn't make you choose between the Code and me."

Padme decided to step in at this time. "Let's just watch these. The recording said that this is the story of my children and grandchildren, which makes it also about Anakin's children and grandchildren. I for one want to see this future, even if it's unhappy. Perhaps we can find a way to prevent it." Without another word, she approaches the holo and turns it back on.

**(Shows an old-fashioned movie theater, "Star Wars: The Force Awakens" is on the entrance)**

"What is that?" Said Ahsoka.

"I have no idea, but I would assume that this is where those in the other galaxy watch movies, whatever those are." Obi-Wan replied.

**(Cut to inside the theater, full of people dressed up in Star Wars gear, from T-shirts to full on cosplay. A man dressed like Han Solo steps in front of the screen with a guitar and starts singing)**

**Star wars has returned,**  
**To resume its storyline,**  
**Between the last film and now,**  
**Well, it's been a long long time,**  
**If you've forgotten anything,**  
**We'll remind you now,**  
**In a very detailed recap,**  
**Of how it all went down. (screen shows "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...")**

"A long time ago? But I thought this was the future."

"They must not have created this until the future, Ani, now hush." It was then that everyone noticed that the holo paused when Anakin started talking and started again when he and Padme had finished.

 **Escape pod to Tatooine, (R2 and 3PO's pod falling to Tatooine at the beginning of ANH)**  
**Jawas, sentient machines, (Jaws, R2 falling over)**  
**Young skywalker, sunset scene, (Luke looking at the twin suns of Tatooine)**  
**R2 and Sand People scream.**

"Skywalker? He must be our son. I wonder why R2 is there" Anakin, who had been scowling at the Sand People on the holo, smiled and pulled his wife closer.

"He looks a lot like the both of you, Master." Ahsoka said. The other Jedi remained silent, watching Anakin and how he behaved around Padme. None of them (with the exceptions of Obi-Wan and Ahsoka) had ever seen the knight so relaxed. At least not since he was a child.

**Obi Wan in long dark robes,  
Must repair C-3P0, (Obi-Wan and Luke picking up 3PO after the run-in with Sand People)**

"Master look! It's you! Wow, you god old. Looks like you survive!"

"Yes, Anakin. It seems I'm one of the three people in this room to survive. Although why I am on Tatooine with your son is beyond me, or why C-3PO is there."

"It's because we're dead." Padme whispered. When everyone looked at her, she explained, "The only reason that I could think of to send our son to Tatooine would be because everyone else in the family is dead, and Owen Lars, a moisture farmer on the planet, is Anakin's stepbrother. Obi-Wan is probably there to train Luke as a Jedi."

This relegation sobered everyone up, and they continued watching.

 **"Obi Wan you're my only hope!" (Leia's hologram message)**  
**Uncle Owen! Aunt ooh… nope! (Luke running up to the Lars homestead, finding the smoking remains of his aunt and uncle)**

Everyone looked, horrified at the sight. Padme cried into Anakin's shoulder, who was barely holding it together himself. Even though he had only met the couple once, they were the only connection to his mother he had left, and they had taken his son in and raised him.

 **Mos Eisley, Lots of weirdos, (inside Mos Eisley Cantina)**  
**Not the droids as far as we know, (Obi-Wan mind tricking the Stormtroopers)**  
**Han shoots first, Bye bye Greedo, Chewie, jump up to lightspeed go! (Han and Chewie taking the Millennium Flacon into hyperspace)**

"Dressed like Han, the singer is. Important, Han must be."

**Alderaan to smithereens, (Alderaan being blown up by the Death Star)**

"No!" came the yell from everyone.

"How is that even possible? What sort of weapon is even able to do that?" Ahsoka cried.

"I think," Mace Windu's voice was hoarse, but he cleared his throat and continued. "I think that these must be the plans that Count Dooku was carrying at Geonosis."

 **"That's no moon" Tractor beam, (the Falcon being pulled into the Death Star)**  
**Dress up as the other team, (Luke taking off the Stormtrooper helmet)**  
**To save the captured future queen. (Leia looking at Luke for the first time)**

"Like her mother, the princess looks." Everyone looked at Yoda in shock.

"What?" Padme and Anakin both said.

"Like Amidala, the girl looks. Children, the holo said. Plural, that is." Everyone digested this.

"Why were they separated? It's obvious that neither of them has never seen the other or even known of each others' existence." No one had an answer for Padme.

 **Dodging blasters, Trash compactor, Quote off between duelling actors, (fight between Vader and Obi-Wan)**  
**Wayward student slays his master, (Obi-Wan killed by Vader)**

"NO!" Anakin and Ahsoka both shouted. No one knew what to say. They were all in shock. Anakin looked like he wanted to track down whoever the man in the black suit was in this time and kill them.

No one noticed how it said that Obi-Wan was Vader's master.

 **Must escape but must go faster. (Luke boarding the Falcon and escape from the Death Star)**  
**TIE fighters, hot pursuit, (TIE fighters after the Falcon)**  
**Don't get cocky kid just shoot! (Han and Luke shooting the TIE fighters)**

"Looks like the boy got your piloting skills, Skywalker." Master Mundi said. Anakin smiled at the fact, but was still mentally recuperating from the sight of Obi-Wan's death.

 **Yavin IV, (the Falcon approaching Yavin IV)**  
**Prep the troops, (briefing room before The Battle of Yavin)**  
**May the force be with you, Luke. (Luke in his x-wing, R2 in the droid seat)**  
**Plus Red 10, 3, 6, ET AL, (Red Squad)**  
**Torpedoes miss, (failed attempt at shooting the Death Star)**  
**Computers fault, (tracking computer)**  
**Use the force now Luke don't stall! (Luke right before he puts away his tracking computer)**  
**Vader! Falcon! (Han in the Falcon driving away Vader's TIE fighter)**

_Vader, his name is Vader. Now just to see if that's his real name and if not who he really is._

**Phew! Close call. (Vader's TIE fighter spinning away)**  
**Death star goes klabooey, (Death Star blowing up)**

"Wow, that's an impressive shot." Anakin said. "I'm not sure if even I could make that."

Ahsoka laughed, "That just proves that he's your son."

 **Everyone get out there zoomy, (the Rebel fleet flying away)**  
**Medals for their royal duty, Han and Luke but eh not Chewie. (medal scene at the end of ANH)**

 **Star Wars, Star Wars.**  
**This is everything that happens in**  
**Star Wars, Star Wars. (everyone in the theater dancing around, "Star Wars" on the screen)**

"I am still so confused about this part, Master. Who are those people, and why are they there?" Ahsoka asked.

"My guess is that they are just there to make this video." Kit Fisto said.

 **Ice planet, (view of Hoth from space)**  
**Wampa cave, (Luke hanging upside down in wampa cave)**

Obi-Wan laughed. "Looks like he inherited the Skywalker trait of always managing to get in trouble!" Anakin just glared playfully at him.

**Obi Wan beyond the grave, (Obi-Wan talking to Luke on Hoth)**

"What in the name of the Force?" Saesee Tiin said.

"Appears, it has, that Master Kenobi has found the way to communicate with the living after death." Yoda said. Everyone looked surprised that such a thing were possible, but accepted it.

 **Solo in the blizzard, brave, (Han riding up to Luke on a Tauntaun)**  
**Tauntaun guts, Luke is saved! (Luke in bacta tank with Leia, Han, and 3PO watching)**  
**Back to base of frozen water, (hanger on Hoth)**  
**Nerf herder, (Leia yelling at Han)**  
**Kiss that's awkward, (Leia kissing Luke)**

"Wait, have we decided if those two are siblings yet? Because if they are they obviously don't know it." Ahsoka said with disgust.

**Star destroyers, Giant walkers, Lots and lots of rebels slaughtered. (Battle of Hoth)**

Everyone was somber at the obvious magnitude of lives lost in this horrible future.

 **Asteroids! (the Falcon going through the asteroid belt)**  
**Take a breather, (Leia on the Flacon)**  
**Rawr! Enormous phallic creature! (worm thing trying to eat the Falcon)**  
**To Dagobah Luke! (Luke approaching Dagobah)**  
**Where you'll meet your ancient mupper jedi teacher. (first appearance of Yoda)**

"Master Yoda! Well that's two of the three people in this room who survive the war. Who is the third?" Obi-Wan said.

 **Physical and mental training, (Luke training with Yoda on his back)**  
**Vader vision, (Vision of Vader vs Luke on Dagobah)**  
**Yoda's phrasing, (Luke in Vader's mask vision)**

"Well that's not disturbing at all," Agen Kolar said, ignoring the glares he was getting from Anakin and Padme.

**"Do or do not" X-Wing raising, Whoop! Gotta go! Friends need saving. (Luke leaving Dagobah)**

"Looks like the boy has also inherited Skywalker's need to save those close to him." Master Windu with slight distain. Attachment, after all, made a Jedi vulnerable. This boy had to be careful.

 **Cloud city, wariness, (Bespin)**  
**Once more 3P0's a mess, (3PO taken apart)**

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and smiled. That droid was always getting into trouble.

 **Darth teams up with Boba Fett, (Vader and Boba Fett surprising Han Leia and Chewie)**  
**As the worlds worst dinner guests.**

Padme and Anakin immediately worried for their daughter.

**Luke is on his way, although, (Luke approaching Bespin)**

Now Luke was added to the list of people being worried about.

 **Carbonite for poor Han Solo, (carbonite room)**  
**Altered deal, (Vader talking to Lando)**  
**Dammit Lando!**  
**Awesome kiss, "I love you."  
"I know"**

**(a few chords on the guitar, everyone in the audience anticipating)**

Just like the holo had the rapt attention of those in the room.

 **Luke and Vader this is it.**  
**Epic battle, trading hits, (Luke vs Vader in the carbonite room)**  
**Sabers clash, pop and fizz, (Luke and Vader in open cavern)**  
**Nothing is as cool as this,**  
**Vader cuts him at the wrist, (Vader taking Luke's hand)**

"NO!" Anakin shouted. As the only one in the room who had lost a limb to a lightsaber battle, he knew the mental and physical toll that it took on someone. He didn't want that for anyone else, let alone his son. Everyone looked at the couple with sympathy.

 **High above an endless pit, (Luke clinging to support)**  
**Dark side pitches,**  
**Luke resists,**  
**"I am your father."**  
**Holy shit!**

"WHAT?!" Came the outcry from everyone in the room. Everyone turned to Anakin, who was in such a state of shock he could barely talk.

"But, but, I would never turn. Never."

"The video said children and grandchildren, Ani. Maybe Vader is our child, and Luke and Leia our grandchildren." Anakin nodded, even though he didn't seem to believe her.

 **Star Wars, Star Wars. (a person dressed as a Stormtrooper looks at the person next to him, who is dressed as Vader, strangely)**  
**This is everything that happens in**  
**Star Wars, Star Wars. (more singing and dancing to the Star Wars logo)**

"How can they just sit there and dance to this like it doesn't mean anything?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Remember, they think that this is just a story. They don't know that it's real." Obi-Wan wisely said.

 **Jabba's palace, next vendetta, (Jabba in his palace)**  
**Chewie captured, plan develops, (Chewie brought before Jabba with Lando watching)**  
**Leia's bounty hunter getup, Unfreeze Han but it's a setup! (Leia freeing Han only to be captured again)**

"She's our daughter," Padme whispered. "Anakin and I discussed baby names a couple months ago, just a random conversation. We agreed that if we ever were to have children, our fist boy would be Luke and our first daughter Leia."

"So that means that I DO turn. Why? How? When? At least we know the third person to survive this year." Anakin sat slumped in his seat, defeated. He had somehow turned into the very thing he wanted to destroy.

 **Luke shows up in Tatooine-y, (Luke in front of Jabba in Jedi robe)**  
**Leia's super hot bikini, (Leia in front of Jabba in bikini)**  
**Rancor fight, (Luke vs Rancor)**  
**That bikini. (Leia in front of Jabba in bikini)**  
**Sarlacc pit, Dat bikini... (Leia standing in front of Jabba right before Luke and co are thrown to sarlacc)**

Padme and Anakin both looked furious at the Hutt for what he did to their children.

 **Walk the plank, (Luke walking up to sarlacc pit)**  
**But the plan is set, (Luke nodding to Lando)**  
**Green lightsaber catch, no sweat! (Luke catching his green lightsaber)**

"Wait a minute, I just realized. How did Young Skywalker get his first lightsaber?" Plo Koon said.

"I don't know, but it looked a lot like mine. Maybe it was mine, and Obi-Wan gave it to him."

 **Jabba grossly choked to death, (death of Jabba)**  
**The same is true for Boba Fett.**

While it isn't right to be happy about someone's death, everyone in the room, especially those who had delt directly with Hutts, looked relieved at the outcome.

 **To Dagobah Luke retreats, (Luke's return to Dagobah)**  
**Master Yoda dies in peace, (death of Yoda)**

Even though they remembered that no one in the room was going to survive the next two and a half decades, everyone was somber at the death of Master Yoda.

 **Kenobi paints a family tree, (Obi-Wan's Force ghost telling Luke that Leia is his sister)**  
**Remember that one kissing scene? (Hoth kiss, cosplayers of Luke and Leia look at each other weird)**

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Ahsoka said, still slightly disgusted.

 **Death Star almost good to go, (half-built Second Death Star)**  
**The Emperor now joins the show, (Emperor Palpatine turning in chair)**

"So there's an emperor. I bet he has something to do with how and why Anakin turned." Obi-Wan said. He himself could barely believe it, but he was forcing himself to hold it together. His words only made Anakin realize something.

"I kill you. Master, you're like a brother to me, and I kill you." Padme puts her hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"The future isn't set, Ani. Maybe we can change it."

 **Endor is more frightening though, (Luke Leia Han Chewie and co trekking through Endor's forest)**  
**With Teddy Bears with bows and arrows! (Ewoks coming up to co)**  
**Luke gets caught, confronts his Dad, (Stormtroopers bringing Luke to Vader)**  
**Come with me, you're not all bad! (Luke trying to convince Vader)**

"No, once one the Dark Side, lost one is. There is no return."

 **Rebels move in to attack,**  
**The Death Star, but oops, (Rebel fleet approaching Second Death Star)**  
**"It's a trap!"**

 **One more saber fights a given, (Luke vs Vader)**  
**Vader's hand cut, symbolism! (wires of Vader's cut hand)**

"Wow, he must be good to beat you Master. Either that or you've gotten slow in your old age." Ahsoka teased, trying to brighten the mood a little. While not really cheered up, Anakin gave her a smile, silently thanking her for her effort.

 **Lightning fingers, (Palpatine attacking Luke)**  
**Indecision, (Vader uncertain of what to do)**  
**Vader toss, and all's forgiven! (Vader tossing Palpatine into core of Death Star, injured in the process)**

"What? But, no one can come back from the Dark Side!" Windu cried, not believing it.

"Well, as we all know, Anakin doesn't like to play by the rules." Obi-Wan said, even though he to was in disbelief.

 **Bonding quick before it blows, (Luke embracing Vader, the Falcon flying away from the Second Death Star)**  
**Remove the helmet,**  
**Ugh its gross. (umasked Vader)**

"What the kriffing hell? What happens to me?"

 **Endor dancing, (party on Endor)**  
**Happy ghosts, (Force-ghosts of Yoda, Obi-Wan, and ROTS Anakin smiling)**  
**And that is how the story goes! (more of Endor party, singer goes in middle of screen)**

"Well that confirms it, I turn to the Dark Side, but apparently I turn back. We have to find out who this emperor is, it seems that he holds the key to how the empire rises." Everyone agreed with Anakin, who vowed to himself to not let this future happen.

(screen switches to Star Wars logo, everyone in audience gets up and dances)

 **Star Wars, Star Wars.**  
**That was everything that happened in**  
**Star Wars, Star Wars.**  
**There were only three instalments of**  
**Star Wars, Star Wars. (guy in audience starts counting on fingers, then raises hand to interrupt singer) Don't look any further into it (singer makes eye contact with guy in audience, who shrugs and starts dancing)**

"What? That confuses me. I thought that the holo said that everything from Anakin's childhood to our future was covered." No one had an answer for Padme.

 **Star Wars, Star Wars.**  
**Star Wars. (singer holds up guitar)**

The holo turned black. Immediately, Anakin got up and went into his and Padme's bedroom. Obi-Wan went up to follow him, but Padme stoped him.

"Let me, Obi-Wan. Trust me, I know what he's thinking about right now." Although he didn't like it, Obi-Wan relented and allowed Padme to follow her husband into their room. When she got there, she found Anakin sitting on their bed, his head in his hands. He had sensed her coming, but didn't look up when he spoke.

"I should just go away, exile myself. It'l be safer for everyone. I should've known. After what I did to the Sand People after my mother died, I should've just left the Jedi. I'm not cut out for this, Padme. I never was. I care about people too much." Even though it was muffled, Padme could hear the anguish in his voice. She sat down next to him, and started rubbing his back.

"Ani, there's a reason that we received these holos for a reason. I believe that this reason is so that we can change the future. And you have the power to do that, Ani. You can change all of this. We may not know how you turn yet, but I have a feeling that we will. And when we do, you can change it." And with that, she led Anakin back to the main room where everyone else was. Anakin looks at everyone, shame on his face.

"I have no idea what would cause me to turn to the Dark Side, but I swear to all of you now. I will do my best to keep this future from happening. I doubt that this will be easy, but we at least know that if we fail, my son will bring back balance."

"I personally think that we should focus on figuring out who the Sith Lord is," Obi-Wan said. "Dooku told me that the Sith Lord controls the Senate, so they must be a senator."

"Skywalker, The Council has decided at this time to allow you to remain in the Order. For now. I believe that we will learn about our future from these holos. We should use that to our advantage." Mace Windu said.

And with that, they all sat down again as Padme turned the holo back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Yes I know that Ahsoka survived Order 66, but let's say she doesn't, since she isn't in any of the movies.
> 
> Well that's it! I'm sorry if it's a little abrupt at the end, I wasn't sure how to conclude it. Please let me know what you guys think!


	2. STAR WARS RECAP RAP (Episodes 1-3) - The Warp Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This video is them watching "STAR WARS RECAP RAP (Episodes 1-3)" also by The Warp Zone. Sorry, they've done both trilogies and The Force Awakens, and I love them. I'm not sure if I'm going to do the recap that they did of The Force Awakens. I do know I want them to see some recap of it though. If anyone has a suggestion please put it in the reviews!
> 
> Just so people are aware, this is one of the "the prequel trilogy was horrible" videos. I personally only like RotS, but TPM was actually ok if you exclude Jar-Jar's existence. I hate the forced on-screen chemistry between Anakin and Padme in AotC though. Don't worry, I'm going to be doing a couple videos on both opinions if I find ones I like.

When Padme turned the holo back on, another voice message played:

_"Hello everyone. So you made it past the first video, congratulations! The video that you just watched is about what we know to be The Star Wars Original Trilogy, and is the story of Anakin and Padme's children, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. The video you are about to see was made by the same group of people, and is about what is known as The Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, or the story from The Battle of Naboo to Anakin's Fall. The Prequel Trilogy was released about 20 years after The Original Trilogy. I will warn you, in addition to being the story of Anakin's fall, The Prequels are not liked as much by the general public as the Original. However, they are still relatively well received._

_-A Friend"_

"Well, I guess we're about to figure out how and why I turn, as well as the identity of the Sith Lord." Anakin said with forced interest. He already knew that no one was going to dislike this more than him.

**This is Recap Raps! We're running through all three Star Wars Prequels today, so buckle up, here we go! ("RECAP RAPS" in Star Wars font, shifting to poster for TPM)**

"Wait a minute, thats us during the Invasion of Naboo!" Padme cried out.

"The Phantom Menace? What does that mean? I don't like the sound of it." Master Mundi said.

**Journey to a galaxy once upon a time (adult and child dressed as Vader, adult dressed as Darth Maul swinging plastic double-lightsaber)**  
**To a planet in the Milky Way in 1999 (diamond sign saying "Star Wars Episode I Line Starts Here", people waiting outside for premiere)**  
**Where an epic space opera that inspired generations (cosplay of Vader and Luke dueling with plastic sabers)**  
**Got a hefty second helping full of CG animation (Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's arrival on Naboo)**

"Wait a minute! It almost looks like these people enjoy the Sith!" Mundi cried out. No one knew how to answer him, for it felt the same way to them.

Obi-Wan especially felt a little sick at the sight of the person dressed up as Darth Maul.

**Start again in the stars with a Jedi beginner (Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's going into the room on the base and taking off hoods)**  
**Obi-Wan and his master, Qui-on Schindler (zoom in on Qui-Gon)**

Obi-Wan looked down at the sight of his master. He wondered what Qui-Gon would've thought about the war and their current situation.

**Two cloak-wearing Jedi doing mind tricks and saber fights (Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon fighting battle droids)**  
**Full of moral insight (droids loosing heads)**  
**But they trained Vader, right? (Vader's first appearance in ANH)**

"What is this galaxy's obsession with Vader? What's so important about him?" Anakin cried out. He just wanted to find out how and why he turned so he could prevent it. Padme, knowing this, rubbed his back reassuringly.

The other Jedi in the room looked at the couple. Once again, the senator was bringing out a side of Anakin that none of them had seen. When he was upset, they had never seen him calm down so quickly.

**Yes we'll get there, but for now be patient (Qui-Gon accepting a drink from the protocol droid)**  
**First deliberations and foreign relations (Queen Amidala talking with her advisors)**  
**Negotiations, The Trade Federation, senate delegations (Jedi Council convening, Nute Gunray in senate)**  
**Gah, I'm bored (Chancellor Valorum sitting down)**

Padme huffed at the total disregard for the importance of politics. Anakin starting laughing at her (at least until he gave him a semi-playful wack on the arm).

**Action stuff! Blaster fire! (Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon saving the Queen and her handmaidens on Naboo)**  
**All the things we know and like**  
**Weird looking monsters based on racial archetypes (Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon talking with Gungans)**  
**A money-minded Israelite. Aliens from Asia. (Watto, Nute Gunray and Rune Haako)**  
**And a slapstick comedian from Lucas' Jamaica. Hello (the idiot known as Jar-Jar)**

"I can vouch for Watto being totally money-minded." Anakin grumbled. A part of him would always blame Watto for his part in Shmi's death. If Watto hadn't sold her, she wouldn't've died. At the same time though, she would still be a slave. It was a double edged sword

**Little Ani, Chosen One? (Anakin running into Watto's shop)**  
**Could he be a Jedi fam? (Anakin with C-3PO)**  
**Used to be a magic thing (Qui-Gon taking Anakin's blood)**  
**But now it's just a blood exam (Obi-Wan looking at the test results)**

Now all the Jedi (except for Anakin, who agreed with the video) in the room were confused. What was wrong with midi-chlorians?

"I've always been confused about that. What exactly are midi-chlorians? And what does a midi-chlorian count even mean?" Padme whispered to Anakin.

"I honestly have no clue. Qui-Gon explained them to me when we first got to Coruscant, but I still don't understand."

**Ani enters into an adrenaline junkie sport (the pod race)**  
**A deadly race that honestly was better on N64 (the pod race on N64)**  
**Celebration, liberation, time to leave the cradle (celebrating after the pod race, Anakin leaving Shmi)**  
**But before we go, any questions? (Anakin following Qui-Gon)**  
**Yeah... are you an angel?**

At first Anakin looked indignant at the idea that pod racing isn't seen as cool (much to Obi-Wan, Padme, and Ahsoka's amusement) but them turned pink at the first words he ever said to Padme (again to their amusement).

**It's Padme Black Sawn, spunky little teen (Padme in handmaiden getup, arguing with Qui-Gon outside Wattoo's shop)**  
**Just a simple handmaiden. Just kidding she's the queen! (Padme stepping forward to speak with the Gungans, Padme back in queen clothes)**  
**What? (Ani's confused face)**

"I will say, Senator, you had all of us fooled there!" Obi-Wan said. Padme just smiled at her old friend.

**Now it's time for war with the cannon fodder robots (Battle of Naboo, Gungans vs. droids)**  
**Fought with military strategy and discipline... or not (Jar-Jar somehow defeating droids with one on his foot)**  
**Pratfalls with blue balls. Wilhelm flailing (Jar-Jar being an idiot)**  
**Accidental piloting "Now this is pod racing!" (Ani piloting the Nubian fighter)**

Everyone just shook their heads at Jar-Jar's antics. None of them were ever quite sure what to think of the Gungan. Then Obi-Wan and Padme realized something at the same time.

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT?!" they both screamed. Anakin just gave them a sheepish grin, to which both of them huffed and sat back in their seats.

The others in the Council just looked at each other. If Skywalker was able to do that on accident, they weren't sure they wanted to know what he could do on purpose. They all knew that he held back on the battlefield because of his role as a Jedi.

**Stalking in the shadows is a scary looking Sith (Darth Maul reveal during Battle of Naboo)**  
**Known as Darth Maul, double sabers (Darth Maul igniting lightsaber)**  
**Man he's cool as shit**

**Laser walls, awesome duel, takin Schindler off the list (Obi-Wan separated from Qui-Gon during battle, Maul killing Qui-Gon)**  
**Obi flips Maul is split (Obi-Wan killing Maul)**  
**Aww that was it? (Maul falling into pit)**

"I simply do not understand this galaxy's obsession with Sith Lords. How do they not see them as beings of mass destruction and forces of evil?" Kit Fisto said. The other Jedi (except two) just shrugged at the Council member.

Anakin, however, was watching Obi-Wan closely. He knew how much of a toll Qui-Gon's death had had on the man. While he was extremely grateful to Obi-Wan for being the older brother he always had wanted, a part of him wondered what would have happened if Qui-Gon had survived.

**Palp elected chancellor, even though it's quite wrong (Obi-Wan and Anakin bowing to Palpatine)**

"What's wrong with the chancellor?!" Anakin cried out. None of the others had an answer for him, for they knew whatever they said would just aggravate the Jedi Knight more.

**Wipe it to a pyre to let Qui-Gon be quite gone (Qui-Gon's pyre)**  
**Celebrate the victory, I'm sure it will be life long (celebration on Naboo, Anakin and Padme smiling to each other)**

Obi-Wan shook his head. The Code had no chance.

**All done, Mr. Williams? Cute the space fight song (more celebration)**

"I simply do not understand how anyone can see this as entertainment, even if viewed as a fictional story." Padme said. To her, these were horrifying realizations of all the mistakes that the Republic and the Jedi had made.

**Star Wars these were The Prequels (space battle on Naboo)**  
**Prequels of Star Wars (Anakin starting pod during race, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon vs Maul)**  
**They were a thing (Obi-Wan being knocked down during duel with Maul)**

Obi-Wan looked down. That was the moment that had sealed his master's fate. If he hadn't fallen down onto the lower level, he wouldn't've been separated from Qui-Gon and Maul. He might have been able to save his master.

"It wasn't your fault." Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka all said, knowing the line of thinking Obi-Wan was on.

**Jar-Jar is so damn annoying (Jar-Jar, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon in underwater ship, Jar-Jar with head in power couplings)**  
**Childhood destroying (Qui-Gon holding Jar-Jar's tongue) How could it get worse? (Jar-Jar smiling with numb tongue)**

"Finally, an opinion I think we all agree on." Padme said. At the odd looks she was receiving, she said "just because I work with him doesn't mean I particularly like him. I feel that his heart is in the right place, but he doesn't know anything about politics."

**Send in the clones here we go (poster for AotC)**  
**For this 03 Oscar nominee (attack on Padme's ship)**  
**That's half galactic mystery and half romantic comedy (Padme over Corde's body, Padme and Anakin's picnic)**  
**Everyone looks similar to when we saw them last (Padme, Mace, Jar-Jar)**  
**But Obi has a beard now to show that time has passed (Obi-Wan and Anakin in the elevator)**

"Okayyyyyyy?" Ahsoka said. She was officially confused.

**The Republic is disorderly, and Padme's now a senator (Padme and Palpatine talking)**  
**Ani is a horny teen, desperate to get with her (Anakin and Padme reunited)**  
**It's super cute, the flirting is so memorable (Padme looking at Anakin, Typho looking down (** _This isn't going to end well_ face))  
Please don't look at me like that.  
**Why not?**  
**It makes me feel uncomfortable.**

Both Anakin and Padme looked extremely uncomfortable, refusing to look at anyone else. The other Jedi (minus Ahsoka and Obi-Wan) just looked on disapprovingly. Ahsoka is amused while Obi-Wan just shakes his head yet again. He had a feeling that he would be doing that a lot.

**Moving on. Obi-Wan is on a mission (Obi-Wan cutting off Zam's arm)**  
**Tracking an assassin who is hunting politicians (Obi-Wan and Anakin watching Jango leave)**  
**Tranq darts, missing planets, mystery unravels more (Obi-Wan showing Dex the dart, Obi-Wan having the dart scanned, Obi-Wan and Yoda with younglings)**  
**He travels across the galaxy to (Obi-Wan approaching Kamino)**  
**Basically an Apple Store (Obi-Wan talking with Kaminoans)**

"What's an apple?"

"No idea, Snips."

 **White giraffe creatures who've built a clone army (clones loading into ship** (1) **)**  
**So they're all the same dude throwing (clones getting helmets)**  
**Shrimps on the barbie (clones eating)**  
**They're made of one Ausie named Jango Fett (Obi-Wan talking to Jango)**  
**The assassin! Obi has him, but he's slippery when wet (Obi-Wan being pulled by Jango)**

Obi-Wan looked embarrassed at the sight of himself in the holo. He was so close.

**So the love story grows with two opposites attracting (Padme and Anakin rolling in the grass)**  
**Represented by the Christensen tutorial on acting (the scenes from AotC)**

**Can you feel love**  
**We are encouraged to love**  
**Can you feel pain, though?**  
**...I'm in agony**

**Well now I gots to know how you feel about sand!**  
**I don't like sand. It's coarse and rough and irritating**  
**And it gets everywhere**

Everyone just stared at Anakin.

"What?" he said defensively. "None of you have lived there. I swear the sand on Tattooine is somehow magnetic to human skin. It was always in my clothes when I lived there. I was taking sand out of my clothes weeks after I had even left the planet."

Everyone just shook their heads at the Knight.

**Okay, now to Tattooine, mommy taken, Ani on a Kanye ride (Padme's ship approaching Tattooine, Padme and Anakin talking to Owen and Beru, Anakin on a speeder going after Shmi (Kanye picture on side))**

"What the hell?!" Anakin cried out, staring at the weird picture that was next to the holo of him on the speeder. He had no idea what kind of galaxy these holos came from, but he was starting to be concerned for their sanity.

**Crying scene, mommy croaks, Ani gets a murder vibe (Shmi's death, Anakin killing Sandpeople)**

Anakin just shrank down into himself. He hadn't told anyone but Padme about what he had done, not even Obi-Wan. He knew that he had touched the Dark Side that day. He waited for the outcry from the Council members for him to be expelled. Instead, the calm voice of the Jedi Grandmaster filled the room.

"Understand now, I do." Everyone just stared, shocked, at the old green creature. Even more shocking to everyone, however, was Mace Windu's nod of agreement. Windu's mistrust of Anakin Skywalker was well known within the Jedi Order, and Padme was well informed of the Master's position on her husband.

"When your mother died, your pain, I felt. Terrible pain. Confused, was I. Understand now, I do. Although dark, your actions were, justified, they were." **(2)**

Windu nodded. "I was there with Master Yoda when he felt it. While my mistrust of you was initially increased by the incident, I am starting to understand you more, Skywalker. While I still disapprove of your methods, I must admit that you were justified in your actions here. You alone among the Jedi understand a parental relationship. Forgive us, for I feel that we have gravely misunderstood you."

No one quite knew what to say after that, None of them had ever heard Mace Windu give Anakin Skywalker much more than the time of day, and here he was asking for forgiveness on behalf of the entire Jedi Order. As a result, the next minute of holo went by with little attention being paid to it.

**I slaughtered them like animals! That deserves sympathy (Anakin shouting, Padme comforting him)**  
**But Obi-Wan needs help So forget about your killing spree (Padme and Anakin deciding to help Obi-Wan)**  
**Meanwhile The Republic now teeters on the brink But not because of Palp, because of Senator Binks! (senate scene where Palpatine gets emergency powers thanks to Jar-Jar)**

_Why do they keep painting the Chancellor in such a bad light? What is going on here?_

**Geonosis, meet the villain, Dooku is the name (Padme's ship approaching Geonosis, Dooku talking to Obi-Wan)**  
**Then run and jump, conveyor belts, ending up in chains (Padme running in droid factory, Padme, Anakin, and Obi-Wan in arena)**  
**Escape from the monsters! Hey Portman abs (Obi-Wan fighting acklay, Padme on top of pillar)**

Anakin scowled at the thought of other people looking at his wife like that. Even though he knew that it was a pointless argument, seeing as how these others didn't even live in the same galaxy as them, he couldn't help but feel protective.

**The Jedi intervene and now the clones attack (Jedi and clones arriving at the arena)**  
**Windu hacks Jango's head, it's a brutal battle scene (Windu killing Jango)**  
**It don't affect 3PO's comedy routine (3PO getting knocked over by Kit Fisto in the arena)**

Despite the tension in the room, a couple masters chuckled.

**Dooku owning Jedi, alters Ani's physiology (Dooku vs Obi-Wan, Dooku cutting Anakin's arm)**  
**Rescued just in time by Yoda's cartoon choreography (Yoda vs Dooku)**  
**One more "Oscar worthy" shot (clone army)**  
**To show how big the army is**  
**Super secret wedding, that's totally not ominous (Anakin and Padme's wedding)**

By this time, most of those in the room had regained their wits.

"I must say, Senator, that is a beautiful dress. Am I wrong to assume you have some form of recording of this day?" Shaak Ti remarked. Padme smiled.

"R2, please show recording 537, voice lock code angel." Immediately, a holo of Anakin and Padme's wedding appeared, to which the women in the room smiled. (Just because they are Jedi doesn't mean they don't appreciate a wedding).

**Star Wars these were the prequels (gunships during Geonosis)**  
**Prequels of Star Wars (Poggle with Death Star plans)**

"By the Force," Padme gasped.

"We were right. Dooku did have the plans to that weapon." Windu said.

"We have to find a way to have those plans destroyed!" Ahsoka cried out. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Snips. We'll work something out. We always do."

 **The reason I drink (Obi-Wan drinking in Coruscant)**  
**Lucas was the director, writer, producer (the credits for Lucas)**  
**F****d everything (Anakin falling off Shaak** (3) **)**

"I just do not understand what the people of this galaxy do not like about our story." Kit Fisto said. No one had an answer for that, as they felt the same way.

**(RotS poster)**

_This is it. This is our future. This is how I turn._

"Revenge of the Sith? I do not like the sound of that." Ahsoka fell silent after seeing the look on Anakin's face and the glares of Obi-Wan and Padme.

**War in the stars! Hey! Get it everybody? (opening scene of RotS)**  
**Obi-Wan and Ani flying ships and getting chummy (Anakin and Obi-Wan talking during The Battle of Coruscant)**  
**Fight with Dooku one more time (Obi-Wan and Anakin vs Dooku)**  
**And at the Chancellor's persuasion (Palpatine convincing Anakin to kill Dooku)**  
**Ani puts an end to Dooku with motif decapitation (Anakin killing Dooku)**

Everyone frowned at this.

"What is wrong with the Chancellor? This is so unlike him. He would never tell me to kill an unarmed prisoner... would he?" Despite his belief that the Chancellor was a good man, Anakin couldn't help but have a few doubts spring into his mind. The holo had put a lot of suspicion on Palaptine, suspicion that could not be ignored given the circumstances.

**Now we need a new villain, (first appearance of Grevious)**  
**We got Grievous cause... reasons Mostly a droid but he has trouble breathing? (Grevious taking Anakin and Obi-Wan's lightsabers)**  
**Commanding an army with a lightsaber Groupon (Grevious wielding four lightsabers on Utapau)**  
**Faces off with Obi who then caps him, let's move on (Obi-Wan killing Grevious)**

"Yes! Take that you bucket of bolts! Ha!" Ahsoka cried out happily. She was about to go on, but then caught the look that Anakin was giving her and fell silent. Anakin, however, just turned to his former master with a smile.

"Was that a blaster I saw in your hand, Master? What happened to it being an uncivilized weapon? Did you lose your lightsaber? How could you! That weapon is your life."

"Oh be quiet, Anakin."

**Christensen is trying hard to act with McGregor (Anakin talking to Obi-Wan)**

"Who are Christensen and McGregor?" Sansee Tinn questioned.

"No idea, but from the looks of it Christensen is the name of the person who portrays Skywalker, and McGregor portrays Kenobi." Master Kolar replied.

**Nothing out the norm, but hey! Portman is preggers! (Anakin embracing Padme after The Battle of Coruscant)**

"Wait, WHAT!" Anakin said, shocked. Obi-Wan just gave him an amused look.

"Anakin, where do you think Luke and Leia came from? Did they just pop out of the ground?" Anakin just turned bright pink (to the amusement of everyone, even Windu) before pulling Padme closer to him.

**Which doesn't end well, given Ani's night terrors (Anakin's Force vision of Padme dying)**

"NO!" Anakin's joy at the thought of being a father was short lived, turned to terror at the thought of his wife dying. He held her close, refusing to let any distance be between them.

**But they're just dreams, Ani. (Anakin sitting up in bed)**  
**Is there room for slight error? (Padme trying to comfort Anakin)**  
**F**k no! (Anakin turning to Padme)**  
**It's all literal! We take it super serious! (Anakin walking away from Padme, Anakin asking Yoda for help)**  
**So he talks about it with his father figure Sidious (Anakin at "opera" with Palpatine)**

"NO!" Anakin's face was one of pure horror and betrayal. The whole room was. But the more they thought about it, the more it made sense. His unusual interest in Anakin. His reluctance to give up emergency powers. And other things too, small things throughout the war that added up to a big warning sign saying SITH LORD in big red letters.

No one quite knew what to say or do. But now that they knew the truth, they couldn't ignore it. Something would have to be done. They all just hoped that this holo would give them an idea of how to prevent the destruction of both the Republic and the Jedi Order.

**Save the ones you love from death.**  
**Ooh. He likes the Dark Side**  
**Can I learn this power? Not from a Jedi**

"So that's what happens." Anakin said. At the confused look of everyone in the room, he continues his explanation.

"He makes me think that the Sith have a way to keep Padme from dying. There is nothing that I wouldn't do to keep her safe. He must've convinced me that I would have the power to keep her alive. Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if Palpatine was the one to give me the visions in the first place."

"And this is why attachment is forbidden in the Jedi Order. Attachment clouds judgement and makes us make decisions that harm those around us." Mace Windu said sternly. He, along with some on the Council, were thinking about how they were going to use this as evidence to prove that Anakin should be expelled.

Others on the Council, however (Obi-Wan, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Yoda namely) were deep in thought. What if the Order, instead of banning attachment, instead taught how to manage it and not let emotions take over?

 **I've had it with these monkey fighting Siths in the senate! (Mace et al at Sidious office, drawing their lightsabers)**  
**And then Mace makes him age 90 years in 30 seconds (Sidious aging from Force lightning)**  
**Lightning vs. purple saber, Ani's zero hour (Vader cutting off Windu's hand)** (4)  
**Then Windu out the window. Unlimited power! (death of Windu)**

"I'm sorry! I honestly have no idea what state of mind I am in when this happens. I promise you this, though: I will not let this happen. Palpatine will not have my soul." None of them had an answer for the young Knight, but Windu gave him a nod, and Padme pulled him closer to her.

"What happened to Masters Fisto, Tinn, and Kolar?" Padme said, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I'm afraid we have to assume that we all perished at Sidious's hand." Kit Fisto replied sadly. It was a weird feeling, knowing how you are supposed to die.

**Order 66, wipe them out, all of them (Sidious activating Order 66)**  
**Obi-Wan and Yoda? Ok fine. Most of them (Yoda killing the clones about to attack him)**

"What? Why is Master Yoda attacking clones?!" Ahsoka cried out.

"It almost looks like the clones were about to attack him." Master Mundi said, confused just as much as the others.

"I will investigate this Order 66. It appears that our troops might be compromised." Master Ti sadly said.

**Ani full on Dark Side, chopping up toddlers (Vader drawing lightsaber on younglings)**  
**On a murderous rampage (attack on Jedi Temple)**  
**Oh yeah, Chewie's in this one (Chewie saying goodbye to Yoda)**

Padme started crying, unable to believe that her sweet Ani was capable of doing such horrid acts. Anakin meanwhile was looking at the holo in horror, unable to believe it as well. After looking at the crying woman in his arms, the other Jedi in the room felt Anakin's resolve to never let these events come to pass.

It gave them all hope for the future.

**Palp controls the senate seats (Sidious throwing senate pods at Yoda)**  
**Woah, do you get it, brah? Lightning battle, Yoda tunnels (Yoda leaving with Organa)**  
**Now he's bound for Dagobah (Yoda sitting in speeder)**

The Jedi were stuned into silence.

"What? Master Yoda loses to him? This is bad. This is really really bad. How do we defeat him this time?" Ahsoka was talking so fast it was hard to understand what she was saying. Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

**Padme tries to change his mind ("Anakin you're breaking my heart")**  
**But Ani'd rather choke his wife**

"NO!" Anakin roared. He then started crying, gut-wrenching sobs that shook his entire body. This was the most upset that any of those in the room had ever seen him, even Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. It was the sound of a man who had nothing else to loose, nothing else to live for.

**Time for one more saber fight, but (start of Skywalker/Kenobi fight)**  
**Whoops! Floor is lava guys! (Vader and Obi-Wan fighting on Mustafar)**

The Jedi in the room, while horrified, were also intrigued. It was no secret that the Skywalker-Kenobi team was the best duo in the entire Jedi Order. If the two of them ever came to blows, it would be the duel of the millennium. Sure, they had spared innumerous times, but they always held back, neither wanting to actually hurt the other, and the duels usually ended in a draw, as it went on until neither of them could continue. When the two were dueling side-by-side, only Master Yoda could defeat them alone.

A duel to the death between the two men? No one knew what the outcome would be.

**Higher ground, Ani flies, leg slice, yellow eyes**  
**You were The Chosen One!**  
**I hate you!**  
**Nice**

Padme started crying again. Even though she knew that it was only a possible future, it broke her heart to see her Ani like this, broken and mutilated by his best friend, his brother.

The Jedi in the room felt for the senator. They were having a hard time stomaching the sight as well. While not all of them approved of the relationship between Skywalker and Kenobi (it bordered on attachment) none could argue that the two were not more powerful together than alone.

**Warm and fancy ER where Padme leaves the game (Padme right before giving birth)**  
**But not before she gives her babies arbitrary names (birth of Luke and Leia)**

Anakin just stared at the holo, tears running down his face. Even though he knew this was coming, he could barely keep his emotions in check. The sight of his Padme, his angel, so broken was too much for him.

**Now they're reconstructing Vader back to (fitting of Vader's suit)**  
**James Earl Jones (attachment of mask)**  
**Who sums up our feelings on the prequels: (Vader's first steps)**  
**Noooooo! ("NOOOOOOOO")**

Nobody said anything. Even if they'd known what to say, everyone was rendered speechless by the emotions that were running throughout the room.

**Well now that's over, guess it's all up to Disney (Vader next to Sidious, watching construction of Death Star)**  
**The future looks bright but for now I need a whiskey (Owen and Beru with baby Luke)**

Just like the last video, Anakin jumped up and was about to bolt from the room. This time, however, both Obi-Wan and Padme held him back and forced him back down on the couch. He just collapses onto the couch and starts to sob.

"What happens to me? How can I become so broken, so delusional? Because that person is NOT me. I would NEVER hurt Padme. Never. I have turned into some sort of monster." Anakin's words are laced with sorrow, spoken between his tears. He looks at the Jedi in the room.

"I'm begging you. If I ever become even close to becoming this monster, please. Kill me." Everyone just stared at him in shock.

"You can't make us promise that, Skywalker," Master Windu said, once again surprising everyone in the room.

"If we are to defeat Sidious, we are going to need you. We are going to figure out how to stop Sidious as soon as possible and end this war. We are going to stop the Separatists and save the Republic. Most importantly, however, YOU are going to stay with the Light Side and not fall. The Republic needs you, the Order needs you." Windu's words shocked everyone, but Anakin most of all. He never expected Windu to speak so highly of him.

After a short pause, Anakin nodded, reinforcing his resolve to defeat the Sith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Where are they even going? The war hasn't started yet!
> 
> (2) I did my best with Yoda-speak. Also, I think that if his mom hadn't died, Anakin would've been a lot less likely to turn.
> 
> (3) I originally had this as "Nubian equivalent of a cow" but then found the name. Just wanted to put that out there!
> 
> (4) I consider this moment to be when Anakin dies and Vader is born.


	3. The Saga Begins - alyankovicVEVO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just something that I stumbled upon over a couple days ago and is now perpetually stuck in my head. It's a song by "Weird Al" Yankovic about The Phantom Menace, written to the tune of "American Pie." I thought it'd be hilarious for them to watch the video for it.
> 
> I'm not going to do the on-screen things for this one, since it really isn't important for this video. I might include a couple reactions to it though.
> 
> Just for laughs, I suggest you watch the LEGO version of this too. If you search "the saga begins" in YouTube, it's the second video.

The room remained silent for a couple minutes, everyone mentally processing what they had seen. Eventually, Anakin himself got up and turned on the holocron.

_"Hi_ _everyone!_

_I figured that you all would need to have a video that will likely make you laugh. This is a song that was written as a parody to another song. It is another summary of events, but this time just the movie known as_ The Phantom Menace, _or the events surrounding The Blockade Over Naboo. I encourage you at least try to find some humor in this video. I mean for it to help you all feel better about this situation. This song in and of itself was made as a joke, and is viewed as a satyrical parody._

_-A friend"_

**A long, long time ago**   
**In a galaxy far away  
Naboo was under an attack**

"Um, why does that guy look like Obi-Wan did as a padawan?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have no clue, but I'm already feeling better." Anakin said with a smile.

Padme, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Yoda were watching him carefully. They knew that he still was recovering mentally from seeing his actions in the other video (Padme could tell because she was his wife, while the others could feel it through the Force) and they hoped that this resolve of his would be enough to keep him from turning to the Dark Side.

**And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn**   
**Could talk the federation into**   
**Maybe cutting them a little slack**   
**But their response, it didn't thrill us**   
**They locked the doors and tried to kill us**

"That's putting it mildly. Poisonous gas and numerous battle droids as well as destroyers. Not to mention the attack on us while we were escaping." Obi-Wan said. He pointedly ignored the snickers he was getting from Anakin and Ahsoka, who found it funny that Obi-Wan was miffed about the lack of explanation for the situation.

**We escaped from that gas**   
**Then met Jar Jar and Boss Nass**

"Not a fun experience." Obi-Wan muttered, again to the amusement of his former padawan and grandpadawan.

**We took a bongo from the scene**   
**And we went to Theed to see the Queen**   
**We all wound up on Tatooine**   
**That's where we found this boy...**

"And why is there someone at a piano who looks like the emperor?" Ahsoka asked again, still confused about this video. She got no response.

**Oh my my this here Anakin guy**   
**May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry**

"Small fry?" Anakin said with a raised eyebrow. He pouted. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka chucked at his expression, while Padme held her hand over her mouth in amusement at her husband's antics.

The Council members had varying reactions, from frowns of disapproval (Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, and Sansee Tinn) to smiles at the familiar banter between the four (Yoda, Kit Fisto, and Ki-Adi-Mundi). If it were not for the Jedi robes that Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka wore, it would be obvious to anyone that the four viewed each other as brothers and sisters.

**And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye**   
**Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi**   
**Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"**

"Well, that's one way to put it." Plo Koon chuckled. He had always had a soft spot for the group, Ahsoka and Anakin in particular. He saw the strength in their relationship not as a hinderance but an asset, one that was almost as strong as that between Anakin and Obi-Wan. While not many of the council members would admit it out loud, all of them knew that the Skywalker-Kenobi team was the best in the Order.

**Did you know this junkyard slave**   
**Isn't even old enough to shave**   
**But he can use the Force, they say**   
**Ah, do you see him hitting on the queen**   
**Though he's just nine and she's fourteen  
Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her someday**

"What's wrong with that? And it worked, didn't it?" Anakin said with a smirk. Padme rolled her eyes at him but snuggled closer into his side. Anakin smiled and kissed her forehead, earning himself a mixture of smiles and scowls from the surrounding group.

**Well, I know he built C-3PO**   
**And I've heard how fast his pod can go**   
**And we were broke, it's true**   
**So we made a wager or two**   
**He was a prepubescent flyin' ace**   
**And the minute Jabba started off that race**   
**Well, I knew who would win first place**   
**Oh yes, it was our boy**

"Um, Obi-Wan wasn't there at that point, he was on the ship." Padme said, slightly confused as to why the song was getting that part of the story incorrect. She looked at the Jedi Master, who simply shrugged at her. They both turned to Anakin, who had suddenly started laughing.

"I think those two people are supposed to be Masters Yoda and Windu." When everyone looked to the holo, they realized that the Jedi Knight was right, and everyone (except Master Windu) started laughing as well.

**We started singin' ...**   
**My my this here Anakin guy**   
**May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry**   
**And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye**   
**Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi**   
**Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"**

"You know, Master, I'm trying to picture you as a 9-year-old. Even though I saw it in the last holo, I'm having a hard time picturing it." Anakin just scowled playfully at his padawan, who smiled smugly at him.

**Now we finally got to Coruscant**   
**The Jedi Council we knew would want**   
**To see how good the boy could be**   
**So we took him there and we told the tale**   
**How his midi-chlorians were off the scale**

"What does he mean by that, Master?" Ahsoka asked, making Anakin and Obi-Wan realize that the Tortuga did not know the specifics as to why the Council accepted him into the Order despite his age.

"Well, when Qui-Gon found me, he had Obi-Wan run a blood analysis for my midi-chlorian count. It's over 20,000."

"But not even Master Yoda has a count that high!"

"Those were my exact words upon seeing the results." Obi-Wan told her with a chuckle.

**And he might fulfill that prophecy**   
**Oh, the Council was impressed, of course**   
**Could he bring balance to the Force?**   
**They interviewed the kid**   
**Oh, training they forbid**   
**Because Yoda sensed in him much fear**

"Well duh, there was fear. I was a 9-year-old boy who had just been taken from the only life I'd ever known and thrown into the middle Coruscant from the sands of Tatooine. On top of that, I'd just left my mother to a life of slavery, not knowing if I'd ever see her again. Afraid is an understatement. I was downright terrified. I was just good at hiding it. As a slave, having any emotion besides absolute obedience is dangerous, both for you and anyone you care about. But at the same time, I was remembering my mother's words to me, one of the first things she taught me as a child. As a slave, your emotions are the only thing that you truly own. Everything else can be ripped away from you, including your life, but unless you let them control your emotions, control what you feel, they don't truly own you." **(1)**

At Anakin's words, Padme held him closer, and the Council members exchanged looks. The man before them had a much different background from anyone else in the Order, one where emotions are the only thing you have. And they then took him and tried to make him stop having emotions completely. _How much did the Order misunderstand Anakin Skywalker?_ **(2)**

**And Qui-Gon said "Now listen here  
** **Just stick it in your pointy ear  
** **I still will teach this boy"**

To everyone's surprise, Yoda suddenly began to laugh loudly and uncontrollably. His laughter was contagious, and soon the whole room was laughing at the thought of Qui-Gon saying the line to the Jedi Grandmaster.

**He was singin' ...**   
**My my this here Anakin guy**   
**May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry**   
**And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye**   
**Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi  
** **Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"**

Unintentionally, Ahsoka started swaying back and forth to the time of the music. When she realized that everyone was looking at her, she shrunk back and softly said, "It's catchy."

**We caught a ride back to Naboo**   
**'Cause Queen Amidala wanted to**   
**I frankly would've liked to stay**   
**We all fought in that epic war**   
**And it wasn't long at all before**   
**Little Hotshot flew his plane and saved the day**

"Little hotshot? That's an interesting nickname." Kit Fisto said with a chuckle.

**And in the end some Gungans died**   
**Some ships blew up and some pilots fried**   
**A lot of folks were croakin'**   
**The battle droids were broken**

"Again understating the situation that we were in." Mace Windu said, slightly exasperated. A part of him was getting annoyed at the little care the people in this other galaxy appeared to have for the story of their lives. The rational part of him, however understood that they thought of it only as a fictional story, and therefore saw no harm from the holos they were viewing. It also made him think about who sent the holos to the in the first place, and how they figured out the truth.

**And the Jedi I admire most**   
**Met up with Darth Maul and now he's toast**   
**Well, I'm still here and he's a ghost**   
**I guess I'll train this boy**

As every other time Qui-Gon's fate had been referenced or shown, Obi-Wan looked down, unable to not blame himself for his master's demise. Those closest to him in the room looked at him, not with sympathy or pity, but with understanding of his pain. Anakin put his hand on Obi-Wan's arm, knowing that any attempt to tell his master that Qui-Gon's death was not his fault would only result in the older man closing up and becoming irresponsive.

**And I was singin' ...**   
**My my this here Anakin guy**   
**May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry**   
**And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye**   
**Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"**   
**"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"**

**We were singin' ...**   
**My my this here Anakin guy**

"Um, what's with the sudden multitude of this guy?" Anakin said, really confused.

**May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry**   
**And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye**   
**Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"**

As the holo faded to black, no one really knew what to say. Eventually Padme smiled.

"I think that this holo managed to lighten our moods a little bit. I think that we should watch a few more, then I'll have C-3PO make us all some lunch." She made to get up, but Anakin put a hand on her shoulder, making her sit back down while he stood up.

"I'll do it, Angel." A part of Anakin was happy that he could openly call the apartment his and wanted to show off a little. He went into the other room, and the others could hear him calling for the protocol droid.

"3PO, can you come here for a minute?" The droid replied in his slightly accented voice.

"Of course, Master Anakin. What can I do for you?"

"Could you please start getting some lunch ready for us, 3PO? Keep it simple, sandwiches or something. Have the other droids help you."

"Certainly, Master Anakin. It'll be right out."

Anakin came back into the main room and sat back down with Padme, who smiled at him before turning the holo back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I always thought Shmi had taught Anakin something like that about emotions. I don't know why, but that's my little mini-headcanon.
> 
> (2) This is my mini-rant on the subject. Like seriously, what were the Jedi THINKING was gonna happen? You can't just take someone from a background that is dependent on emotions and try to make him have none. In general though, holding your emotions back is just like shaking a bottle of pop. Eventually it's going to explode. This is just something that has always irked me about the Old Jedi Order. Okay, rant over.
> 
> That's a wrap! I just wanted to throw in a lighter video here to get their moods a little better. I'm gonna do a couple more humorous videos, but I kinda wanted to use this as a bridge so that their emotions don't do a total 180. While I am going to do some more serious videos (like the Skywalker/Kenobi fight, or an analysis of Vader's character) I don't want the entirety of this fic to be doom and gloom.


	4. Star Wars in 99 seconds - Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know what some of you might be thinking: two chapters in one day? What the heck! Well since this one is literally a 99 second video, I decided to just get it out quick. Don't expect this to happen again anytime soon, if ever!

_"Hi all!_

_This next video will be very lighthearted and intended to make people laugh. It is a summary of the six Star Wars movies in 99 seconds to various songs that are used in the movies._

_-A Friend"_

The group looked at each other and shrugged, intrigued as to how someone would be able to condense almost four decades in less than two minutes.

 **Long, long time ago, long time ago in a galaxy  
** **Far in a galaxy, far far away**

"I still do not understand that. Why do they say that at the beginning of a lot of these?" Plo Koon said. The others didn't have an answer for him. They too had noticed it, but thought it had just been a coincidence, or a reuse of the same part of one of the films. Or perhaps it simply was in the beginning of all the films **(A/N: hahahahaha)**

 **There once was a boy slave destined to save space**  
**He wins a big pod race and hits on a queen**  
 **Padme's a cougar**

"What's a cougar? Is that a bad thing?" Padme shrugged at her husband.

**Qui gets killed by Darth Maul who is then chopped in half  
Obi Wan must train the one from Tatooine**

"Hey, that tune is kinda catchy! Da da daaa daaaa -mmmf!" Ahsoka's singing was cut off by Anakin putting his had over her mouth. Suddenly he pulled it away.

"Did you just LICK ME?" He said, a disgusted look on his face. She just smirked at him while the Jedi in the room looked on in either disgust, disapproval, or amusement.

 **It's the clone age, sand people rampage  
** **Mommy got flayed, strayed  
** **Ani's bae is Padme**

"I like this song. The tune is pretty, like a love story. I wonder what the purpose of the song was." Padme said. No one really knew what to say to her (mostly because she was the only one in the room who'd grown up exposed to love stories), but Anakin pulled her closer to him. **(1)**

 **[Anakin vs. Obi Wan and Yoda versus Sidius and Grievous versus Obi Wan, you're breaking my heart]  
** **Anakin you are breaking my heart**

"That's a lot of battles." Kit Fisto commented. While he had accepted that the people from this other galaxy took a serious story and turn it to something comical, it continued to amaze him with every holo that they were shown.

 **Order is made, Jedi are slain  
** **Kill all the baby tiny younglings  
** **Sid takes the throne, Long live the clones  
** **Burn Ani, turn him to a robo**

"Again, that's a very simplistic way to put it. It makes me wonder, and sort of worry, what sort of culture and values these people have." Windu said. He still was not sure about how he felt about this whole situation. While he was furious with Skywalker at first, he was starting to see that perhaps there was more to the man than he had originally thought.

**Leia hides plans, Vader chokes a man**

"Yes, that's a very important aspect of the story." Anakin said sourly.

 **Alderaan's gone and Han shoots first  
You're my only hopie Obi Wan  
Look, a small moon  
That's a space ship  
** **Worshipfullness, walking carpet  
** **This princess better pay out  
** **Use the force, Luke  
** **Close your eyes and shoot**

Many of those in the room raised their eyebrows at this. While they understood that this was meant to entertain, they were beginning to be concerned (not for the first time) about the mentality of those in this galaxy.

 **Lando betrays Han and friends in the sky**  
Skywalker flies, do or don't, there's no try  
Try the dark side  
No! No, no! No!  
Luke, I'm your daddykins

" _Daddykins?!_ " Anakin was completely miffed at the word, and ignored the snickers he got from Ahsoka and Obi-Wan as as well as the giggle from Padme.

 **Your mom was kissing Anakin  
** **Han's frozen  
** **I love you  
** **I know**

"Both of the summary holos we've seen have had the "I love you, I know" bit in them, as well as the bit about Han Solo shooting first. I wonder why that is. What are the significances of those moments?" Shaak Ti said in her calm voice. While she was not an active fighter in the Clone Wars, instead helping train the clones on Kamino, she still played a major part on the Council.

"I do not know, but I am sure that we will find out at some point. If it is important enough, that is." Agen Kolar said.

 **It's father, son and daughter**  
A dynasty united at last  
The galaxy is free from evil  
Thanks to the goodness in Darth from the past

"You know, if you think about it, either way this goes Anakin fulfills the prophecy. Either he destroys Sideous now, or in two decades' time." Obi-Wan remarked.

"Well, I'm saying that it's going to happen now. As soon as we get out of here, we should start planning." Anakin said with much conviction in his voice. He wasn't going to let his family be torn apart again, not when he could do something about it. He fully intended on them staying together for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) For those of you who don't know, the song is called "Across the Stars," and it's meant to be Anakin and Padme's love song. I adore the song and think it's beautiful.
> 
> I know there weren't many reactions to this one, but honestly since they already know what happens in both trilogies it kinda seemed redundant to just do the same thing again. I just kinda threw this one together in the past half hour so it's not the best.
> 
> That's it guys! As usual, please review, favorite and follow! And if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to say! Either leave it as a review or PM me, I check both regularly. Right now, I'm looking for a video (preferably around 3 minutes, remember I have to type everything out that doesn't have a script online) that talks about how Darth Vader was actually the victim of the Star Wars saga.


	5. Let it Flow - Box Step Productions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Yet again I've been blown back at the amount of response I've gotten for this! I'm also surprised that other people have been requesting parodies that I'd been hesitant to even suggest out of the fear that you guys would think I'm weird (I'm really socially awkward irl and feel weird when people don't like the same things I do).
> 
> Anyway, here's one of those parodies. After this I think I'll go and do a Force Awakens recap since some of the videos I also want to show them has FA stuff in it. Also this parody is a little darker than the last couple of videos, and I kinda want to ease them back into the dark things (not a sentence I would've thought I'd ever say in this context before I started writing this).
> 
> Anyway, on with the show! This is a parody of the Frozen song "Let it Go" called "Let it Flow" and was uploaded by Box Step Productions. Honestly one of the best parodies out there imo. A lot of people have been asking for this, and for some of them I was actually already in the process of writing the chapter. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> (I'm totally not procrastinating on homework right now *cough cough*)

As everyone settled back down to watch more holos while the droids made lunch, the Jedi Council members noticed something about Anakin that they hadn't before. The man had opened up a lot more than they had ever seen him before. It didn't take any of them long to realize why. Padme Amidala Skywalker. Anakin's face lit up every time his wife looked at him, and he watched her movements with his eyes whenever she wasn't touching him. It was obvious to all in the room that Anakin was completely in love with Padme, and she him.

While some of them disapproved, none in the room could deny that they were not beginning to understand how easily it would be for someone to use Anakin's feelings for the senator against him and against the Jedi. In the short time that they had spent in the couple's apartment (it was obvious to all that this was where the Jedi Knight went when they couldn't find him) Padme had proven to be able to console Anakin when not even Obi-Wan could, control his actions, and acted as his anchor.

Neither Anakin nor Padme knew that any of this was going through the Jedi's minds while the later yet again turned on the holo.

_"Hello everyone!_

_Unfortunately, it is time to get more into darker territory with the holos. After this one, I will show you what we know of the story of Anakin and Padme's grandson. We are unsure of the ending of this story at this moment, as the last installment of The Sequel Trilogy is yet to be released. However, the first two have and the next holo is about the first._

_In order to help you ease yourselves into more serious subjects, I have decided to use this holo as a segway for your emotions to ease you into it. This is another song meant to entertain, but it was not meant to be humorous. It is about Anakin's thoughts between pledging himself to Sidious and his duel with Obi-Wan._

_-A friend."_

Everyone looked at each other, not particularly eager to see this holo. However, seeing as they didn't really have a choice, they prepared themselves.

**(Anakin's ship approaching Mustafar, cutting to Vader standing over the lava river of Mustafar)**

**Fire glows bright on this planet tonight (the command center thing on Mustafar)**  
**Not a Jedi to be seen (Yoda and Obi-Wan walking though the Temple and finding the dead younglings)**  
**A galaxy gripped in turmoil (Battle of Coruscant)  
** **And I've knocked up the ex-queen (Padme smiling at Anakin while standing on their balcony)**

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow in Anakin's direction at these words. The man in question shrugged his shoulders at his mentor. He had stopped questioning these holos and just accepting that there are parts of them that they will never understand.

 **The Force is howling like this swirling storm inside (Anakin sitting in the main room of Padme's apartment)**  
**Couldn't keep it in, not since mother died (Shmi's death)**

Anakin looked down. The holo was right, he did have a much harder time controlling his anger, especially if it was towards the Jedi, after his mother had died. A part of him would always blame them for Shmi's death, even though he knew that it wasn't really their fault. He alone among the Jedi understood the concept of family, even though his had the background of slavery.

Padme, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka all looked at Anakin with worry. They knew that he still struggled with his mother's death, and did not want him to blame himself.

 **Ignore the fear (Yoda)**  
**Ignore the hate (Windu)**  
**No relationships (Obi-Wan)  
Is not so great  
Conceal, don't feel (Anakin holding his head after first vision)**  
**Don't try to hide**  
**From The Dark Side (Palpatine talking to Anakin, about to reveal himself)**

From this portion of the holo, Obi-Wan realized something, a very important something. Anakin had turned to Palpatine because he hadn't known where else to turn. The Order had dismissed him, and Obi-Wan himself was off-planet. _I have to make sure that I stay as close to Anakin as possible until Sidious is defeated,_ he thought, _just_ _in case. I will NOT fail him this time._

Unknown to Obi-Wan, Padme, Ahsoka, and Yoda were having similar thoughts.

 **Let it flow (Mace about to kill "weak" Sidious)**  
**Let it flow (Anakin cutting off Windu's hand)**  
**Can't hold it back anymore (Sidious killing Windu)**  
**Let it flow**  
**Let it flow**  
**I'** **ll save my wife and end this war! (Padme, clones dying)  
**

Again, Anakin is getting a look into the mentality of Darth Vader. The man had only wanted to save his wife, his angel, from death. Anakin could understand. He would give anything to keep Padme safe, up to and including his life.

The others in the room looked at Anakin with mixtures of pity, grief, and sadness. Not even Master Windu said anything about seeing his death, the first act of Darth Vader. While the sight was more than unsettling, they all knew that arguing about it wouldn't keep it form happening. The Jedi Order changing their actions would keep it from happening.

 **I pledge myself to you this day  
** **Let the force rage on  
** **The Jedi only held me back anyway (Vader pledging himself to Sidious)**

While none of them said it, they all (minus Anakin) wondered if Skywalker actually felt this way.

Anakin himself just looked down. He could not deny that he had thought this every once in a while, though much more in his youth.

**Good, execute Order 66**

**It's funny how The Dark Side**  
**Makes everything seem small (attack on the Temple)**  
**And the younglings that I've murdered**  
**Can't get to me at all (Anakin killing younglings)**

_How many times will I be forced to see this? It's bad enough that I will turn against everyone that I care about. Do I have to watch myself kill children too?_

**It's time to see what I can do (Anakin lifting fruit towards Padme)**  
**The Empire's here, The Republic it is through! (star destroyers, Sidious condemning the Jedi in the Senate)**  
**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**  
**I'm free! (Anakin on speeder on his way to save Shmi)**

_Does Anakin feel trapped by the Jedi? Is that part of the reason that he turned? He often says to me about how he feels they don't trust him. How right is he?_

_Partial blame, The Jedi have. Change, we must._

_Where am I in all of this? I'd like to think that I would have tried to keep Skyguy from doing any of this._

**Let it flow (Anakin killing Sand People)**  
**Let it flow (Yoda dropping cane in RotS)**  
**I am one with the dark side (death of Ki-Adi-Mundi)**  
**Let it flow (Yoda feeling Jedi deaths)**  
**Let it flow (death of Aayla Secura)**  
**This is the end of The Jedi! (death of Plo K** **oon)**

Everyone just gasped at the holo, unsure of how to react. It was one thing to know that all the Jedi were going to die at the clones' hand. It was another to actually witness it, especially since two of the deaths shown were for people in the room.

Shaak Ti, being the one closest to the clone production, again vowed to look closer into the conditioning and training of the clones. In order for these sort of actions to occur from all the clones at once, she could only assume that it had to have originated while they were grown.

**If you're not with me then you're my enemy (Anakin vs Obi-Wan while in lava river)**

Once again, the group all found themselves in a bit of awe at Anakin and Obi-Wan's lightsaber abilities. A part of them wished that there was some way to see the battle, but another part wished to never see it, for they all knew the outcome. Perhaps they will be able to see the fight in holo form, but all hoped that they would never see it in real life.

**What do you ask of me? (Vader asking Sidious for orders)**

**Go to The Mustafar System**  
**Wipe out Viceroy Gunray**  
**And the other Separatist leaders**

Everyone raised eyebrows at this? Was the whole war just a ploy by Palpatine to get Anakin as his apprentice? Millions of lives lost for the sake of turning one man?

 **My power passes through the air to close the door (Anakin locking Separatist leaders in room)**  
**My deadly lightsaber**  
**Will help your body meet the floor (Anakin killing Separatists leaders)**  
**My super reflexes reflect your laser blast! (Anakin reflecting blaster bolt without looking)**

"Okay, I have to admit, despite the situation, that was pretty cool." Ahsoka said. When everyone looked at her with various expressions (appreciation for trying to lighten the mood along with glares) she just shrugged. While none of the Council members would admit it themselves, they had to agree with the padawan. Not many people were attuned to The Force enough to be able to sense a danger behind them before it happened. While it impressed them, it also worried them. Skywalker was proving to be even more powerful than Qui-Gon had anticipated.

 **I'm never going back ("You underestimate my power!")**  
**The Jedi are the past! ("Don't try it")**

**(flashes of Obi-Wan dismembering Anakin, Darth Vader rising)**

**Let it flow**  
**Let it flow**  
**And i'll rise with my new limbs on**

All of a sudden, Yoda started chuckling. The others in the room looked at the esteemed Grandmaster with worry, wondering if in his old age the alien hadn't finally lost his mind.

"Apologies. Funny it is, to hear a Sith Lord sing."

This caused most of the rest of the room to chuckle (minus Anakin and Windu).

 **Let it flow**  
**Let it flow (rising of Darth Vader on operating table)**  
**The Jedi Knight is gone (Anakin and Padme rolling in grass, fading to greyscale)**

Padme looked down. They were so happy then. Young and naive. How she wished they could go back to those days.

 **Here I stand on this darkest day (Vader's first steps)**  
**Let the force rage on! ("NOOOOOOOO!")**  
**Vader is a better name anyway (Vader talking to Sidious)**

**(Vader on bridge of star destroyer)**

No one quite knew what to say after this holo. While it gave them some insight on to what was going through Anakin's mind right before he turned, it defiantly left them with more questions than answers, some of which they weren't sure they wanted to know the answers to.

What exactly did Palpatine say and do to make Anakin turn?

Where was Ahsoka?

Did Vader ever think about his actions?

Was the entire war just a ploy?

How much, if any, blame did The Jedi have in their own destruction?

What were they going to do to keep this from happening?

Everyone looked around the room and knew that each person was focusing on their own thoughts. Hopefully, some of their questions would be answered soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest here guys, I'm kinda planning on including some sort of redemption arc in this, ending it with Anakin and co setting off to take down Palpatine. I might write that as a sequel, or I might put it up for someone to take over. If there's anyone who'd already be interested PM me!
> 
> I'm also thinking of doing a video on Ahsoka's fate, as well as one made by J from SuperCarlinBrothers about how the Jedi are "evil." If I did this video, though, it would defiantly be a while before I update, unless I split it up into several chapters. Thoughts?


	6. The Force Awakens Recap Rap - The Warp Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: they learn about Kylo Ren! Get ready for another breakdown. I'm sorry this took longer than usual to come up, I was focusing more on my other story (you should totally check it out) and college got in the way (*cries in corner*). Hey, getting a biomedical engineering degree isn't easy!
> 
> I've decided to not do any descriptions for this video, at least at first. I might go back and add them in later, but I just wanted to get this one out to you guys since it's been a while.
> 
> This chapter is the last of The Warp Zone's Recap Raps (at least until they make the one for The Last Jedi).
> 
> The first note at the post-chapter A/N is a spoiler for TLJ! You have been warned.

Everyone just sat there for a minute or so. They all knew form the holo audio recording that this next holo would be one that they will probably be upset about. However, they all realized that sitting around would not accomplish anything, and Ahsoka went and turned on the holo yet again.

_"Hi everyone!_

_So a few years ago, the first installment of The Star Wars Sequel Trilogy was released, with the second being released a couple months ago at the time of this recording. The holo that I am about to show you is a recount of the first of these movies. Please know, Anakin and Padme's children and grandson are in this film, and it has been disputed for the past two years in our world whether or not another character is their granddaughter, which at the time has been neither confirmed or denied. **(1)**_

_Please know, there are some references in here the you will not be able to understand. They are not particularly important to your understanding of the summary. Also, there is a film referenced here called_ Rogue One. _This is the story of how The Death Star's plans were acquired by the Rebellion._

_-a friend"_

Everyone looked at each other, then Ahsoka turned the holo on.

 **Yo, this is Recap Raps!** **We're running through Star Wars: The Force Awakens right now y'all! Let's do this, here we go! ("Recap Raps" in Star Wars font)** (2)

"The Force Awakens? Does this mean The Force goes away? How? Is that even possible?" Padme turns to her husband, who is only able to give her a shrug.

He and the rest of the Jedi gave each other worried looks. They already didn't like the sound of things.

 **Far far away where the paragraphs** **crawl  
** **Where The Rebels rebel and the empires fall  
** **There's a new galactic battle happen', all that means  
** **Is you can have laser swords but no stable regimes**

"Well I think we can assume that the "far far away" bit appears in every movie, as well as what appears to be an opening crawl of text." Kit Fisto said with a smile.

"I'm more concerned with the fact that there yet again appears to be an empire-like organization running the galaxy." Mace Windu commented, giving Fisto a look. He personally would prefer to go without all the theatrics and just be told exactly what they needed to know, no more, no less.

 **Cause The Rebels got their peace, everything was good and chill**  
**Till The First Order crawled out the shadows like Charlottesville**  
 **Angsty rallies, destruction of worlds**  
 **All that male aggression has to be destroyed by a girl**

"What the kriff!" Anakin proclaimed, ignoring the glares he got from Obi-Wan and Padme for his language.

"We thought The Death Star was bad! They managed to make a weapon able to destroy entire systems!" Ahsoka cried out. Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

"It also appears that this First Order is being supported or lead by Sith. Who are these new players? I thought that Anakin was supposed to have destroyed all of them and finally brought balance." Anakin shrugged when his mentor looked at him.

"I don't know. This is our future again, we know nothing! I have a feeling that this holo will give us more questions than answers."

 **From Jakku (where?) scavenger by day**  
**Make that quarter portion bread, call her "Rachael" Rey**  
 **Just an orphan girl she lives a lonely life then**  
 **She comes across a droid made for merchandising.**

"Who is this girl? Is she related to us somehow? We were told originally that this would be about both our children and grandchildren." Anakin said. Padme however looked worried.

"I actually hope that she isn't related to us. They said she was an orphan." The look on Anakin's face when he realized what his wife said made it clear he felt the same way. Obi-Wan spoke up, looking at the couple.

"The holo said that there was a character whose parentage is unknown. This must be her. Remember, the holo also said grandson, not granddaughter."

"But if she's not related to Skyguy, who is she? And who's their grandson?"

 **She probably got The Force but she'll need more help  
From a former conformist who be ****reformin' himself**  
**They the next Han and Leia? New love for the ages?**  
 **But I'm talking' 'bout that bromance with Llewyn Davis**

"Wait, is this man a deserter? I wonder how that happened." Master Plo said.

"Well to be honest I'd desert too if I was him." Ahsoka said, to which Anakin nodded in agreement. Padme and Obi-Wan just sighed and shook their heads at the pair. They certainly were alike.

The other Jedi looked at each other in concern. If the Stormtroopers were no longer clones, where was The First Order getting their men from?

 **That's Poe, yo, the classiest pilot  
Rolls so-lo, he's his own hairy sidekick.  
** **Ain't your daddy's wars, just another example  
** **Of the hero's journey based on Joseph Campbell... (look it up)**

"Classiest pilot, huh? I wonder how he stacks up to- ow!" Anakin glares at his wife while rubbing his arm, while she just glares right back at him. Obi-Wan laughs.

"It would have been nice to have you this cooperative while you were my padawan." A few of those on the Council chucked along with Obi-Wan, remembering quite a few incidents at the Temple in Anakin's youth. One particular time stood out that involved a young Anakin, several areas on The Temple, a stray loth cat, a few of the older Initiates, Jedi of all ranks in the medical wing, and a very exacerbated Obi-Wan. **(3)**

 **Star Wars has returned and awakened**  
**Made the franchise more entertaining**  
 **Now it's fun (like the older films)**  
 **So much fun (unlike the prequels)**

 **Humor good acting stuff that we missed**  
**No more midi-chlordan bs**  
 **Now it's fun (much unlike the prequels)**  
 **So much fun (stupid prequels)**

"Again, I don't understand why these people do not like midi-chlorians." Ahsoka turned to her master, hoping he could explain. However, the man just shrugged at her in response.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not. They apparently do not hold our lives to be very good entertainment. But at the same time, do we want them to be so?" Agen Kolar remarked. Yoda looked deep in thought.

"Wait, we shall, before making judgement. Unknown, their culture is. Learn more, perhaps we shall." **(4)**

 **Han and Chewie intercept 'em to resume the Falconry  
On the run form the only Scotsman in the ****galaxy**  
**Rev up that mf-er like a 70s sports car**  
 **Avoiding all the raiders and that Japanese pornstar**

Ahsoka laughed "It seems that Han is always getting himself into trouble." Anakin and Padme looked at each other. They both knew the other was thinking the same thing: Where were Luke and Leia? In the first holo that they'd seen the three had been practically inseparable. And yet here Han seemed to be on his own, and it worried the couple.

 **Land in the galaxy's version of Portland**  
**Rey has some visions that are probably important**  
 **Orange Yoda exposition, here we go again**  
 **As the party's interrupted by Darth-Low Rent**

Everyone gasped at the sight of Rey's vision, as well as the appearance of Kylo Ren.

"Another Dark Side user? Is there ever going to be balance? Are the Sith going to keep coming back no matter what we do?" Anakin cried in dismay. None of those with him in the room had no answer for him, for they were asking the same question, but it was starting to look like the constant struggle between the Dark and Light will never end.

 **He's an evil dark man throwin' little boy tantrums**  
**Like his helmet loops a playlist of Fall Out Boy albums**  
 **Son of Solo, grandson of Vader**  
 **So morally conflicted**  
 **Oh what, it's that dude from _Girls_**

"NO!" Anakin and Padme cried out. They both sat back, looking defeated.

Anakin couldn't believe it. He could deal with himself taking a wrong path. He could fix that. But how could he prevent his grandson (his grandson who's mother wasn't even born yet) from making the same wrong choices?

Padme was at a loss as to what to do. She could handle that she died. She could handle that the galaxy fell apart but was restored. But she couldn't handle that the galaxy didn't improve over the years, making the same mistakes over and over.

Everyone else in the room looked at the pair with sympathy. They may not know what it is like to have a family, but they didn't need to to know that the couple's distress was a natural response.

 **Checks in with the leader supreme**  
**Who's like a Tupac hologram loaded up with sour cream**  
 **Rey got mental toughness so they shackle up her arms and legs**  
 **The only way to get out is by mind trickin' Daniel Craig**

"Wait, so she was able to do a mind trick with no training whatsoever? Who is this girl? How is it that she can be so powerful?" Ahsoka voiced the questions that everyone was asking.

Mace Windu was deep in thought. Once again, he felt himself wishing that they were being told how to defeat Sidious, not watching useless holos made for entertainment. They have a war to win and a galaxy to protect! They don't have time for this.

 **Starkiller Base got the same contractor**  
**With the same glaring weakness or the same fun factor?**  
 **Took the hint when they made Rouge One**  
 **It's a wacky space adventure, just make it fun**

"Fun? How in the name of The Force is this fun for them?" Ki-Adi Mundi proclaimed.

"Well, they do think that this is just a tale made up for their entertainment." Padme said.

"It does make me wonder though. Does this galaxy unknowingly make entertainment out of real stories?" No one had an answer for Ahsoka. Some of them decided that they didn't want to know the answer.

 **Leia, 3PO, Han and Chewie**  
**Plus new folks to round out the movie**  
 **Balancing all the old and new**  
 **Plus it's fun! (unlike the prequels)**

**If you had to chose between having**   
**Cake or uncooked meat on your birthday**   
**You'd chose cake (the meat will make you sick)**   
**Go for fun! (not a prequel)**

This time, no one commented on how the holo makers appeared to see their story. They had gotten used to it at this point, and they knew that commenting wouldn't achieve anything.

 **Han and Finn and Chewie: team with no wasted parts**  
**As they easily dispose of Brienne of Darth**  
 **Father/son reunion, maybe there can be a truce-**  
 **Well, nope, later Ford, see you in your other reboots**

"NO!" The shout came from everyone in the room, but loudest of all from Anakin and Padme.

None of them could believe it. Although the knew practically nothing about Han Solo, they knew that he may one day be one of the most important people in the galaxy, not to mention Anakin and Padme's future son-in-law.

_Yet another reason for me to defeat Sidious and ensure that Darth Vader never exists. If not for the Republic, if not for the Jedi, then for my family. For my children. For my grandson._

**Opposite of _Burning Man_** **break out the glow sticks**   
**Finn vs Kylo, but it an't even close, kid**   
**Rey is on her force game, going for broke**   
**Then a schism forms between 'em but The Force is woke**

"I must say, that girl must be almost as strong in The Force as Anakin. Clearly, this Kylo Ren has trained for years, and Rey couldn't've known about her powers for more than a few days. This is both comforting and worrisome. What if the prophecy of The Chosen One applies to multiple people? Does that mean that The Force will have to be continuously balanced?" Obi-Wan continued to think out loud, stroking his beard. Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other with amused expressions on their faces.

"I don't know, Master, but we'll never find out if you continue to go on like that." Obi-Wan just gave his former padawan a look.

 **Boom goes the base, fly away at lightspeed  
R2 comes to with no help from I.T.  
Piece the map together, ****waze the shortest route**  
**Then Rey finds Luke, cliffhanger, wipe it out**

"Wait, FINDS Luke? Where is he? And why did Rey have to find him at all? Did he go somewhere? Is that why The First Order came to power? And for that matter, how much time even passed? And I want to see that Force vision that Rey had." Ahsoka started rambling on all the questions that were going through her head.

"Where is Leia in all of this? The holo does not mention her at all, but I would think that they would mention if she had died." Padme said, worried for her daughter yet to be conceived.

"What causes Kylo Ren to turn to The Dark Side? And what is his real name? Because I don't see Han and Leia actually naming their son Kylo Ren. And who exactly is Rey?" Anakin adds to his padawan and wife's rants.

Everyone else in the room look at each other, unable to answer their questions while having questions of their own. They certainly weren't going to be getting any answers sitting in Senator Amidala's apartment. They would have to just wait, be patient, and continue to watch the holos.

To everyone's surprise, Mace Windu was the one to get up and press the button to turn on the holo recorder. He was anxious to get back to real life and wanted to gather as much information as possible about the future and what could be possibly done to ensure that The Empire and The First Order never come to power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) LAST JEDI SPOILER. IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN SKIP THIS LINE: yes I know Kylo Ren tells Rey her parents were nobodies, but I'm not convinced.
> 
> (2) Yes I skipped through the Battlefront II ad. I just didn't feel like it added anything to the video for our purposes here.
> 
> (3) If anyone wants to make suggestions as to this incident entailed, I'll write it as a one-shot!
> 
> (4) Should I show them videos that would give insight to our society? It might be weird, but it might be cool too. I have no clue how that would end up. I kinda start typing and see where things take me.
> 
> I have come up with a solution to super-long talking videos. I'll either summarize what is said or say the first and last sentence between reactions. I've seen this done in reading the books fics successfully. The second option would be easier for me, but that also means you guys would have to have watched the video. If you have preference for either way, let me know!
> 
> Next video: either an explanation about the order all the Star Wars movies came out, showing how much time our world has spent on Star Wars, or SCB's "Top 7 Unanswered Questions from The Force Awakens". Let me know what you prefer!


	7. Star Wars Order Timeline (1977-2020) | Explained in 3 Minutes - Legofan Productions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I was going to have this out two weeks ago in celebration of my birthday, but life (and writer's bock) got in the way, so here it is, two weeks later than I planned XD
> 
> I have a question for you: would you like me to put links to all the videos in the chapter descriptions? That way it's easy for someone who hasn't seen a video to quickly find it.
> 
> Here's my first attempt at doing longer videos that are less entertainment-based and more informative. I've decided to just type out enough of the dialogue where it's recognizable.
> 
> This video is titled "Star Wars Order Timeline (1977-2020) | Explained in 3 Minutes" by Legofan Productions. If you search "star wars chronological order" it is the second one.

"I think that after this holo we should break for lunch. 3PO and the other droids should be done by then." Padme said with a smile. Everyone else nodded in agreement, and she turned the holo on, wondering what could be revealed to them next.

_"Hi everyone!_

_I know that the last holo was probably hard for all of you and you probably have a lot of questions. Unfortunately, I do not have very many answers for you, for I do not know the answers myself. The holo that you just saw was about the second most recent installment to what we call The Star Wars Saga. The most recent movie was just released a few months ago, and gave us even more questions and not many answers. This holo that I am about to show you will hopefully give you all some insight as to how your story has impacted our world. Star Wars is a generational tradition to us. With the timing at which the movies are released, parents who grew up with the movies are able to share them with their own children, and later grandchildren. I hope this helps you understand how you have impacted our culture._

_-A Friend."_

Everyone looked at each other in surprise. They all had been hoping for answers to their questions, not to be shown something that would certainly bring more questions.

**Hey guys, it's me Hudson ... which at the time became the highest grossing film ever.**

"So, does that mean we're famous in this galaxy? I mean we knew that people knew about us, but how much do they know, and how many people know it?" Ahsoka said, curious.

The question she wanted most answered, however, was where she was in all of this. Did the people from this other galaxy simply not know of her, was she simply not in Anakin's life after she was knighted, or did something happen to her that contributed to Anakin's fall? She certainly hoped it was the first case. She couldn't bear the second, and the third was too painful to think about. ( **1)**

**The film's huge success ... are now called The Original Trilogy.**

Some of this information was already familiar to the group, remembering what the holo recording had told them before the first few holos.

Anakin frowned. He couldn't help but notice that on all three posters for the films, the mask of Darth Vader was clearly visible and took up a significant amount of space. While the threatening mask certainly made for good advertising (hey, he pays attention to that stuff... thanks to Padme) he was continuously worried about this galaxy's focus on Vader. Why were they always binging back the focus to the Sith?

**15 years later ... Revenge of the Sith in 2005.**

By now, the whole room had noticed that out of six posters, four of them showed the imposing figure of Darth Vader.

"Why is Vader so prominent to these people? Do they worship him or something? Is this entire galaxy full of Sith-sympathysers?" Anakin, seeing his padawan about to spit out (another) slew of questions that they all were asking, covered her mouth with his hand.

This earned him a glare.

**In 2008 Lucas released ... ran on Cartoon Network for 122 episodes.**

"Hey, there I am!" While the sight of herself made Ahsoka smile, Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other with worry. What happened to her? They couldn't ignore the fact that Ahsoka was not mentioned at all during Anakin's fall.

Anakin wasn't sure if he wanted to know what happens to his padawan. He cannot deny that he is attached to her, she's his little sister. _Force, please just let her be alive. I don't care if she hates me, just that she survives._

Padme looked at her husband with concern. She silently prayed that Ahsoka did not die. As close as she was to the young woman, she knew that it was Anakin who was closest to her. She didn't want to know what her husband would do if anything happened to the young torquga.

**In October of 2012 ... in between Revenge of the Sith and A New Hope.**

Once again, it did not go unnoticed that Darth Vader was shown once again.

"I seriously hope that one of these holos explains this galaxy's obsession with Vader. They make it seem that he is the main character or something." Anakin mutters angrily.

The others in the room agreed.

**Now, Disney has plans ... stand alone movies.**

"What do they mean by stand alone?" Padme said.

"I believe they mean that these extra movies will not have an episode number and will not have any sequels. If you notice, all the other movies are parts of trilogies." Master Plo theorized. If he had been human, his eyebrows would be furrowed on his forehead.

"The question is what sort of information do these other movies contain, and how accurate it is. Remember, this other galaxy sees our lives as fictional stories. We cannot be for certain exactly how many details are changed for entertainment purposes. Given the summary of our past we have to assume that the major events are the same." Obi-Wan thought aloud, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

**In 2015 Disney released ... takes place after Return of the Jedi.**

"Wait, so this is the trilogy about Skyguy's grandson. But the first recording said grandchildren. So who's Kylo Ren's sibling/cousin?" Ahsoka said.

"I don't know, Snips, but I have a bad feeling about this. **(2)** I don't like the idea of this future one bit. I hope that we get some information on how we can defeat Palpatine soon."

No one disagreed with the Knight.

**In 2016 Disney plans to release Rogue ... and that's pretty much all we know about that film.**

"Exactly how much information on us does this galaxy have? And how did they get it?" Master Ti cried.

"Obviously they know generally what happens to us, but how deep does this information go, and how many people do they know about? Is it just the Jedi, or do they know much more? And do they just know the major events, or do they also know minute details? Do they just know what is shown in these holos, or has their knowledge expanded?" Master Windu said.

They had no way to know how much of their galaxy this world knew, and it both worried and intrigued all of them. While they were worried as to what their futures brought, they also wanted to know what this other world knew. Perhaps they had something that could help them defeat Palpatine.

"Master Anakin? Mistress Padme? Lunch is ready. Would you like me to bring it in here?" Everyone jumped slightly at C-3PO's voice, not expecting to hear the droid. Padme smiled at the golden protocol droid.

"Yes please, 3PO. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) While I'm not sure if she would have been able to prevent it, I personally feel that Ahsoka leaving the Order greatly contributed to Anakin's distrust of the Council and subsequent fall.
> 
> (2) Sorry, I couldn't resist XD
> 
> What would you guys like next? Would you like a filler lunch chapter, or would you like me to skip lunch and go right into another video?
> 
> On a side note, I've created a YouTube playlist of videos I might do. As of now, it is 47 videos long. I may or may not do all of them.
> 
> For the next video, I'm thinking either a SuperCarlinBrothers video, a WatchMojo top 10 countdown, or one of the behind-the-scenes webisodes for the prequel trilogy.


	8. Three Thousand Anakins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Day everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry that I haven't been posting at all. The semester is wrapping up and I've been swamped with work. But I promise that once finals week is over (next week) I'll try to make an effort to write more!
> 
> So I decided to do a couple behind the scenes videos from the prequels to show them how the cast and crew view making Star Wars.
> 
> First up is a series of webisodes as uploaded by mranderson00001, which is the account from which I'm going to pull all behind the scenes prequel things unless otherwise noted. I'm going to be doing the ones for casting Jake Lloyd, Hayden Christensen, and Ewan McGregor.

Lunch remained uneventful, unless you counted the usual banter between Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. This time, however, it was joined with occasional input form Padme, who was slowly becoming more comfortable with the fact that everyone in the room knew about her marriage. While some of the more serious council members looked on with disapproval, most of them smiled at the sight. It had been a long time since they had seen Anakin this happy, Obi-Wan as well. The maternal side of Master Ti took over her mind for a moment.

_Despite how they act, they are all so young, too young to have seen the destruction that they have. They lean on each other and it gives them strength. Perhaps the Jedi has been wrong about relationships. While it can be a weakness, it can also be a great strength._

Others on the Council had more critical thoughts, thinking of how the actions of the four bordered if not was blatant attachment.

After everyone had finished eating, they all settled down. Padme leaned forward and started the holo.

_Hi everyone!_

_The next several videos will be about the actors who portray you in our movies. First up we have one about Jake Lloyd, who portrayed 9-year-old Anakin._

_-A Friend"_

Everyone looked at each other, while Anakin turned a little red. It was no secret to anyone that he had often made a fool of himself as a child. He did not particularly want to relive any of those mishaps he'd made.

**The potential Anakins introducing themselves for their auction tapes.**

"Hey! That Jake kid looks just like I did as a kid!" Anakin exclaimed, making Obi-Wan and Ahsoka literally facepalm while Padme just laughed.

"Yes, dear. That's probably because he's going to be the actor who portrays you." Anakin just looked sheepish, causing some light laughter from the room.

**Three Thousand** **Anakins**

"Oh good heavens. I can barely stand the one Anakin. Please tell me there aren't thee thousand clones of you." Obi-Wan joked to his former padawan, laughing when he pouted.

"That would be an interesting predicament. Three thousand Skywalkers. I wonder how we would handle _t_ _hat_ situation." Master Koon said, amusement in his voice.

**Robin Gurland: "George wrote this knowing ... in Anakin you had to have it all."  
George Lucas: "We tested literally thousands ... doing tests shooting tapes."  
RG: "We looked in England and Ireland ... ** **from that three thousand I narrowed it down to three boys."**

"Well that explains the three thousand comment. Guess there aren't three thousand versions of Skyguy going around the galaxy." Ahsoka laughed.

 _Thank the gods_ most of the Council members (including Obi-Wan) thought.

**RG: "They had to be really good actors ... in their world that's mammoth."**

"Now that confuses me a little. I thought that before this the only version of Anakin they knew was that of Darth Vader." Master Ti said.

"I guess he made a big impression on them. I mean if you remember either myself or Vader was in most of those promotional pictures from the last video." Master Fisto said.

**George talking to the boys before the audition and setting up.  
** **RG: "There are very few children ... very limited experience."  
** **The actual audition tapes for Jake Lloyd and others.**

"That's pretty much word for word what Padme and I said during our first conversation, the one in Watto's shop." Anakin said, surprised. He knew that these, movies they were called, focused on his life, but he didn't realize that they would be so exact.

"The boy also sounds exactly like you did, Skywalker." Master Windu stated, frowning as he looked at the screen. He was worried. However these holos were made, it meant that something was happening with The Force to allow it. And that was dangerous.

**RG: "We had Leia and Luke ... you have to enjoy the chase."**

"Your children certainly do look like you, Senator, Anakin." Master Mundi said. As a father, he understood the pride that was in the smiles Anakin and Padme gave the holo.

**June 18, 1997: First Cast Read-Through  
** **Rick McCallum: "I'll start with me. I'm Rick, I'm the producer."  
** **Ewan McGregor: "Ewan McGregor, Obi-Wan Kenobi."**

Anakin and Ahsoka laughed.

"Force, you look funny with glasses, Master!" Anakin managed to say.

Obi-Wan, to his credit, did nothing more than say something under his breath. Something that sounded suspiciously like "cheeky brats."

**GL: "I'm George. I'm responsible for all of this."  
** **Jake Lloyd: "I'm Jake, and I'm playing Anakin Skywalker."  
** **RG: "Everyone came to the table equal ... the only qualifier that I had to work within."**

Anakin looked down at the sight of the people portraying his mother and Kitster. He missed them both. Even though he hadn't thought much about Kitster in years, he used to spend a lot of time when he first came to the Temple thinking about what his friend would have thought about what happened to him.

**GL: "One of the most important things ... with Jake I just got that feeling."**

"Was that The Force? Did it interfere and ensure that the boy who looked like you got the role?" Padme asked her husband.

"I don't know, angel. But I doubt it's a coincidence."

**JL (as Anakin): "I'm a pilot you know, and someday I'm gonna fly away from this place."**

"Again with the quotes. I don't understand why I'm so important to these people. I don't do much. I'm not important"

Everyone just looked at each other knowingly. Saying that Anakin Skywalker didn't do much or wasn't important was like saying that the galaxy was small. It simply was the opposite of the truth. He was the main reason the war was going so well (or rather that the Republic wasn't losing). Him and Obi-Wan were considered _the_ team across the galaxy. Even masters on the Council secretly admitted that Anakin was more powerful than them and could easily beat them in combat.

What none of those sitting in Padme's apartment knew, however, is just how big of an impact Anakin Skywalker would make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first of the behind the scenes videos! I personally am not a fan of Jake's performance in TPM. But whatever.
> 
> Next: Hayden's turn!


	9. Trying to Do My Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> A few things before today's chapter:
> 
> 1) I'm happy that people like the "behind the scenes" stuff. I might include stuff like costumes and stunts later on.
> 
> 2) I went back and put who's talking in the last chapter, and did the same for this one. Just for clarification purposes.
> 
> 3) A lot of people keep asking for Hero Fan Productions. I know about them and I love them too. They're coming, don't worry! Defiantly doing "The Chosen One" and "Kenobi." Thinking about "The Last Jedi." People have also been asking after Royish Good Looks. Also love them. I'll probably get to "Balance to the Force" at some point, or "Dark Side Light Side" to show that balance isn't really all light (or at least plant the seed).
> 
> 4) I've finally decided on exactly when this fic takes place! I'm going to include a few hints to it in the chapter. First person that gets it right will get to pick the video I do after "Becoming Obi-Wan"! (please nothing longer than 10 minutes, I do watch these videos like 5-10 times while writing, and I'm very busy atm). I don't know how good of a job I did though...
> 
> 5) Sorry it's been so long. RL happened and things got crazy. I'm working two jobs and taking a summer class while preparing for fall classes. Yay college! (so much sarcasm)

This time, the holo turned on without anyone touching it, startling a lot of them.

_Hi everyone!_

_Congratulations, you are starting to understand what your lives mean to millions galaxies away. This next video is simple: it's about Hayden Christensen, the actor who portrays Anakin in_ Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones _and_ Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith _. Enjoy!_

_-a Friend_

Everyone looked at Anakin, who was sightly pink. Two videos in a row about him? He had a bad feeling about this.

 **George Lucas (on set): Quiet on set! And, action!**  
**Jake Lloyd (as Anakin): I'm a pilot you know, and someday, I'm gonna fly away form this place.  
** **Hayden Christensen (as Anakin): You think I'm still the little boy that you first met, when the truth is I've changed. I'm grown up.**

"Oh wow, he really does look like you did as a padawan." Obi-Wan said with a chuckle. Anakin's face was bright red now. One could almost mistake it for the lightsaber of a Sith. His teenage years were not the highlight of his life.

**Trying to Do My Thing**

"What does that mean?" Master Ti asked, looking at Anakin, who shrugged. He had no clue.

 **GL: Whenever you're casting ... who fits the part that you've created.**  
**Robin Gurland: And for the role of Anakin we had a formal screen test**  
**Beginning of Hayden's screen test**  
 **HC: To be honest I went in ... that's George Lucas, this is cool.**

Everyone was surprised at how light-hearted and happy this Hayden Christensen seemed. Even as a child, Anakin had always been a little more sullen and reserved. He had opened up after a while, but it wasn't until he was knighted that he really showed his personality.

 **GL: In this particular case ... James Dean, sullen edge to him.**  
**Natalie Portman (as Padme): Ani?**  
 **HC (as AS): Anakin. Ani makes me sound like a little boy**  
 **RG: You look at those eyes ... Hayden had all the elements of the character**  
 **NP (as PA): Don't try to grow up too fast**  
 **HC (as AS): I am grown up**

"I really wasn't though. I thought I was, but I wasn't." Everyone was slightly surprised at Anakin's words, especially some members of The Council. They realized that maybe these holos were causing the young knight to realize that the way he was acting could already be leading him towards becoming Vader. Maybe he wouldn't be as impulsive as they thought he would be. Maybe for once he would pay attention to his actions. Maybe they could (and should) start trusting him more.

**HC: About a week after my test ... this is Star Wars, it's really really cool  
Ewan McGregor: Hayden's stepping into a huge role to play Anakin and to be the Young Darth Vader you know?**

"Wait, so all these people already know the ending? Like they know that Anakin is going to turn?" Ahsoka asked.

"Remember, the ones about Luke and Leia had already existed for almost 20 years at this point." Master Ti pointed out.

"Why does that voice sound so familiar?" Anakin asked. Everyone else shrugged.

**EM: I was always one of the youngest ones, and I'm not not, so *laughs***

"That's why the voice was so familiar!" Kit Fisto said with a laugh while Obi-Wan turned slightly pink.

**HC: It's funny the first day ... you'll put that in later won't you.**

This caused everyone to chuckle, even though they were slightly confused. The way that Hayden was acting was just too funny.

"I guess they don't have lightsabers in this galaxy, and have to make do." Plo Koon said.

**EM: I don't want to be ... I love him to death he's a great kid.**

While no one said anything, several Council members glanced at Anakin and Obi-Wan at these words. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, was looking down. These holos were starting to make him realize that maybe he didn't appreciate Anakin's feelings and thoughts as much as he should. He forgets sometimes (often) that Anakin had a different upbringing than him, and that things affected him more than they would a Temple-Raised Jedi.

 **GL: The Anakin in this movie ... there's more to it than that**  
**HC: He's always had a sense of longing for love in his life.**  
 **NP: Hayden's a wonderful actor ... because he's very confident.**  
 **GL: He's a much more complex character than the surface belies.**  
 **HC: It's not really a mystery everyone knows that I'm going to The Dark Side, it's kinda like the _Titanic_ sinking.**

"What's a _Titanic?_ " Ahsoka asked.

"My guess? Something that sinks."

"Shut up, Skyguy."

**HC: Well for me ... get to wear the cloak occasionally.**

Several eyebrows raised at this comment, before everyone remembered that their galaxy was considered fictional in this one.

 **Nick Gillard: He's got a fantastic mind ... we have a double we have a good double.**  
 **Double** (1) **: Hayden's actually too good and I'm really doing very much at all**  
 **NG: He's fiercer than the double ... he's made out of tough stuff.**  
**HC: I was heavily involved in athletics ... trying to do my thing.**

"Well there is the title." Padme said. She saw a lot of her husband in this Hayden. The two of them were both so happy and upbeat. It made her happy that there were people like Anakin in this other galaxy.

**HC: I'll take a few bruises for the team ... you have to pay attention.**   
**GL: Well Hayden is actually ... works very hard.**   
**EM: It's extradorinaiy to think that he's so young.**   
**RG: I don't think he realizes how good he is.**   
**HC: You try to give flashes ... to try to bring it all together.**   
**GL: He managed to pull it off, and that was a very hard thing to do.**

During the last several remarks, Anakin turned more and more red. He knew that they really weren't talking about him at all, but it still felt like it a little. Padme, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka chuckled at the sight.

**HC (as AS): Giving yourself to the Jedi is like giving your whole life (clears throat, breaking character) you wanna cut that?  
(laughter of NP and crew)**

This raised many eyebrows, and Mace Windu turned to Anakin.

"What did you mean by that, Skywalker?" There was an edge to his voice that made Anakin uneasy. He (for once) chose his words with care.

"Well, what I said was 'Giving yourself to the Jedi is like giving you whole life to service. Sometimes you dislike it with a passion, sometimes it's the best decision you ever made.' I know I sorta chose to be a Jedi while you did not, but to me it changed my life. It hasn't been my entire life. I know first-hand what some people think of when they hear the word 'Jedi.' It ranges from absolute scorn to awe-inspired admiration. I also have heard first-hand accounts of people who have encountered Jedi while in the lowest parts of the galaxy, and the effect that we have on their lives. While being a Jedi isn't always easy, nor are we always directly affecting people, the times that we do, every time I see the joy on a being's face when I help them, makes it worth it to me." **(2)**

No one quite knew what to say to that. After a couple minutes of silence, during which the Council was doing some self-reflecting on Anakin's words, Padme broke the silence by standing and starting the next holo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) There were two doubles for Hayden in Ep. II, Joss Gower and Daniel Stevens. I looked them both up but I can't tell which one is speaking in this clip.
> 
> (2) I have no clue what the line was going to be. So I made one up. If that's not it, please tell me. I've been dying to know.
> 
> That's a wrap! Here's a hint for the time period: Look at the inserts after "I'm grown up" and "he's a great kid"
> 
> Hint 2: The Council screws up big time in this arc.


End file.
